Następny Władca Pierścienia
by morbid665
Summary: Odpowiedź na pytanie, co by się stało, gdyby Pierścień Władzy wpadł w ręce orka.
1. Chapter 1

Lurtz miał dość. Ta bitwa ciągnęła się zdecydowanie zbyt długo. Nie mógł patrzeć na nieudolność swoich żołnierzy, którzy atakowali jednego gondorczyka i nie mogli dać mu rady. Płowowłosy wojownik zwijał się, ciął mieczem i powalał kolejnych Uruków.

To było żenujące. Czas to zakończyć.

Dowódca napiął cięciwę łuku i przymierzył. Wizgnęła strzała. Gondorski wojownik zachwiał się, lecz nie upadł. Ze zdumieniem spojrzał na swoją pierś, z której sterczało poczernione drzewce strzały, wbitej aż po bełt. Jednak nie padł; wbrew wszelkiej logice zaczął zadawać kolejne ciosy.

Teraz jego ruchy stały się rozpaczliwe, lecz mimo to nie straciły siły ani celności.

Za jego plecami kuliło się dwóch Niziołków, którzy byli celem orków. Teraz zostali pochwyceni przez goblinów, lecz płowowłosy nadal walczył.

W powietrzu śmignęła kolejna strzała. I jeszcze jedna. Lurtz warknął.

Wreszcie gondorczyk osunął się na kolana; z jego zdrętwiałej dłoni wypadł miecz.

Żołdacy Isengardu przebiegali obok niego, nawet nie próbując dobić konającego.

Lurtz wolnym krokiem zbliżył się do klęczącej postaci. Tamten spojrzał w górę i ich oczy się spotkały- lodowaty błękit i złośliwie lśniące żółte ślepia. Lurtz uśmiechnął się i nieśpiesznie nałożył strzałę. Napiął cięciwę z niskim pomrukiem satysfakcji. Strzelił. I wtedy silne uderzenie zwaliło go z nóg. Na moment pociemniało mu w oczach, szybko jednak zerwał się z ziemi z obnażonym mieczem w dłoni, gotów do walki.

Przed nim stał ciemnowłosy człowiek w elfich szatach.

Krzyczał coś, a jego głos nabrzmiał wściekłością i desperacją. Z impetem rzucił się na potężnego Uruka.

Lurtz był tego samego wzrostu, lecz masą i siłą niewątpliwie przewyższał człowieka. Sparował pierwszy cios i uderzył na odlew; jego miecz chybił celu. Tamten był szybki.

Zwarli się znów, szczęknęła stal, a Lurtz poczuł palący ból w lewej ręce.

Odskoczyli od siebie. Ork z furią rzucił się do ataku. Znów chybił, ale udało mu się powalić przeciwnika na ziemię. Ciemnowłosy wyszarpnął z cholewy buta długi, zakrzywiony jak pazur nóż i wbił w masywne udo orka.

Lurtz wydał ryk bólu , a jego okuta w żelazo pięść trzasnęła w głowę człowieka, który zamroczony legł na ziemi.

Przez chwilę prawie nic nie czuł, lecz zalała go fala dzikiej wściekłości. Z rykiem wyszarpnął nóż z własnych mięśni i podparł się na rękach. Ból prawie go oślepił; oblizał ostrze i rzucił w przeciwnika, który odbił je mieczem. Dowódca z warknięciem schylił się po swój miecz, a zanim zdążył się wyprostować, tamten już był przy nim i atakował.

Dwie klingi szeroka, czarna i smukła, oślepiająco jasna, zwarły się ze szczękiem.

Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu Lurtz poczuł strach. Tamten był za szybki. Ledwie nadążał parując ciosy srebrnej klingi, cofał się, nie zdołał zaatakować. Przeszedł do rozpaczliwej obrony.

W postawie tamtego nie było żadnej luki, ciosy były błyskawiczne i mocne, atakował z szybkością węża. _Chyba już po mnie_. Zdążył pomyśleć Lurtz _Zabije mnie śmieć z Gondoru_.

I wtedy grad ciosów ustał.

Zszokowany ork patrzył, jak człowiek otwiera usta, a spomiędzy jego warg tryska strumień krwi. Powoli osunął się na ziemię.

Za nim stał jeden z żołnierzy Lurtza trzymając kuszę.

Orkowie spojrzeli po sobie. Nic nie trzeba było mówić. Ponieważ wśród orków nie istnieją grzecznościowe zwroty, żadne słowa nie padły. Nastąpiła pełna napięcia chwila, gdy dowódca smakował upokorzenie, które właśnie go spotkało. Przerwał je kopiąc z furią nieruchome już ciało przeciwnika. Na koniec podniósł je jedną ręką i wbił zęby w twarz człowieka. Ryknął z wściekłością odrzucając od siebie truchło. Stał nieruchomy, masywny, zakrwawiony, dysząc ciężko.

Odszukał wzrok drugiego orka, a tamten uciekł spojrzeniem.

-Zabił 20 naszych - poinformował wodza.

-Ilu?!- warknął Lurtz – Chociaż… mogę w to uwierzyć.- Splunął na ziemię.

Paliła go ręka, przebite mięśnie uda wyły z bólu. Podwładny czekał na rozkazy. Lurtz zauważył, że również był ranny. Po jego ramieniu ściekała krew.

– Pojmaliście Niziołków?- spytał

–Tak, niosą ich tamci na czele oddziału. Musimy stąd odejść, zdaję się że jest ich więcej- dodał wskazując na zabitych ludzi.

- Nie, ty idź i przejmij dowództwo… a ja się jeszcze trochę rozejrzę - Zdecydował Lurtz. – Wydaje mi się, że widziałem jeszcze jednego karzełka- dodał półgłosem- Idź Ugluk, dołączę do was, tylko niech trochę zwolnią, bo mamy rannych- uśmiechnął się kwaśno.

Mniejszy ork odwrócił się i oddalił ciężkim kłusem za znikającymi w głębi lasu sylwetkami.

Dopiero kiedy Lurtz został sam, pozwolił sobie na chwilę słabości. Usiadł ciężko na ziemi i spojrzał na nogę. Całe udo miał we krwi, lecz zdaję się, że tętnica nie została naruszona. Dobrze. Oderwał szeroki pas materiału z brudnej koszuli i obwiązał nim ranę. Nie ma czasu lepiej tego opatrzyć. Z trudem wstał. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak będzie biegł; jednak wiedział że musi. I zrobi to. Był twardy, a jego żelazna dyscyplina niezłomna. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na okazanie słabości wobec oddziału; szczególnie po tym, jak prawie przegrał pojedynek. Ze wstydu zapiekła go twarz.

Powlókł się ciężkim krokiem za oddziałem, lecz nagle przystanął. Usłyszał jakiś dźwięk dochodzący z prawej strony, z nad rzeki. Nie był to głos orka, ani dorosłego mężczyzny; brzmiał raczej jak głos dziecka. – To ten karzełek! – zacisnął zęby i starają się iść szybko i jak najciszej, ruszył w kierunku rzeki.

Po chwili ich zobaczył. Dwóch; przy łodziach. Powoli i płynnie jak wąż, zaczął przesuwać się w ich stronę. Jeden z Niziołków właśnie odpływał i najwyraźniej nie chciał zabrać ze sobą drugiego. Tamten brnął już po pas w wodzie i wołał coś do swego kompana.

Lurtz napiął mięśnie i rzucił się w jego kierunku. Zanim tamten zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, ork poderżnął mu gardło. Woda zabarwiła się ciemną czerwienią, a drugi niziołek zaczął przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Lurtz wyobraził sobie, jak przerażająco musi wyglądać, cały we krwi, z purpurową klingą w dłoni i wyszczerzył kły w złowrogim uśmiechu. Ruszył przez wodę. Karzełek wyciągnął miecz, elfia klinga zapłonęła błękitem, lecz był to bardziej niewielki sztylet i oczywiście nie zdołał zadać nim ani jednego ciosu. Łódka przewróciła się, gdy Lurtz jednym uderzeniem pięści przebił jej burtę.

Pochwycił niziołka za gardło i brutalnie wepchnął pod wodę. Przytopił go jak szczeniaka, czekając aż opór ofiary osłabnie i dopiero wtedy wyciągnął na brzeg.

Usiadł dysząc ciężko, zmęczony ale zadowolony. Wykonał swą misję niemal idealnie. Teraz musi jedynie dostarczyć jeńców do Isengardu, choć nie uśmiechało mu się taszczenie ich na plecach… Co gorsza jednego zabił.

Związał nieprzytomnemu niziołkowi ręce i nogi, a potem podszedł do unoszącego się na wodzie ciała. Podniósł je, ociekające i krwawiące, do góry. Był taki głodny… I ranny. Musi mieć siłę do dalszego marszu. Podjął decyzję – przeszuka to truchło, weźmie każdy przedmiot jaki ze sobą ma, a mięso nada się na posiłek.

Upewniwszy się, że w okolicy nie został nikt żywy, rozpalił niewielki ogień, przeszukał a potem oprawił na miejscu trupa. Zabity nie miał przy sobie nic, co wyglądałoby na cenne, ale jego ciało dobrze spełniło swą rolę. Lurtz jadł, aż poczuł przyjemną sytość i ciepło.

Zasypał ogień, a szczątki wrzucił do rzeki. W międzyczasie ocknął się jego jeniec. Najwyraźniej nie kojarzył, co zaszło, gdyż tylko bez słowa wpatrywał się w orka rozszerzonymi ze strachu oczami.

Lurtz wyszczerzył zęby w okrutnym uśmiechu i powoli zbliżył się do swojej ofiary. Wyciągnął rękę z ochłapem mięsa.

– Chcesz? Twój przyjaciel okazał się naprawdę… pomocny. –

Niziołek patrzył w niemym przerażeniu, stopniowo przychodziło zrozumienie. Próbował krzyczeć, lecz Lurtz wcześniej go zakneblował.

Miał wielką ochotę przeszukać jeńca na miejscu, ale czas naglił. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, jego oddział pewnie zatrzyma się na odpoczynek, a z nadejściem nocy ruszy dalej.

Dowódca niechętnie podniósł się z ziemi i zarzucił sobie związanego karzełka na plecy, niczym tobołek. Jego ciało było lekkie, ale i tak w połączeniu z ranną nogą będzie sporą zawadą w biegu.

Ork nie zważając na ból i ogarniające mięśnie znużenie, ruszył przed siebie.

Wcześniej napił się mikstury wzmacniającej i orkowy specjał nadal krążył w jego żyłach, ból był więc odległy, a jego umysł jasny.

Każdy inny, czy to ork, czy człowiek, pewnie nie dałby rady biec z tak dużymi obrażeniami. W każdym razie nie w tym tempie. Lecz Lurtz nie był zwykły żołnierzem. Potężna postura i umiejętności dawały mu przewagę w walce i marszu, lecz wyróżniało go coś jeszcze. Wewnętrzna dyscyplina, odporność na ból i niezłomna wola czyniły go twardszym niż stal.

Przemierzał ciężkim truchtem równinę, aż dotarł na skraj potężnej puszczy. Przespał się, a w szarej godzinie przed świtem ruszył dalej.

Podążał śladami oddziału, który pozostawił za sobą szeroki, wyraźny trop. W pewnym momencie zauważył coś, co bardzo mu się nie spodobało- ślady konnego oddziału. Najpierw pojedyncze- zwiadowców; potem dołączyły inne. Wielu konnych. Tropili jego żołnierzy.

Przyśpieszył kroku. Dla przetrzebionego, pieszego oddziału pojedynek z konnymi mógł zakończyć się tragicznie. Wiedział, że nic na to nie poradzi. Jego orkowie zapewne zwietrzyli już zagrożenie, poza tym jedni i drudzy wyprzedzali go znacznie, a przez ranną nogę nie dałby rady prędko ich dogonić. Zaklął szpetnie pod adresem swojej nogi, która powoli, lecz nieubłaganie zaczynała drętwieć i stawać się kompletnie bezużyteczna.

Po godzinie nie mógł już biec. Szedł mocno kulejąc i starając się nie obciążać nogi. Zaciskał zęby, a strugi zimnego potu płynęły mu po czole i skroniach. Czuł, że ma wysoką gorączkę- w ranę musiało wdać się zakażenie.

Ślady konnicy nieubłaganie zacierały trop jego towarzyszy, musiało dojść do konfrontacji. Przeklęci jeźdźcy z równin!

O zmierzchu, gdy dogorywające słońce już prawie skryło się za horyzontem, do jego uszu dobiegły słabe odgłosy bitwy. _Zaczęło się_ - pomyślał.

Szedł teraz bardzo wolno, a kolano zupełnie nie chciało się zginać. Ciało wokół rany było gorące i napięte, czuł zatruwające krew macki zakażenia. Drażnił go ostry zapach własnego potu. Ból wypełniał wszystko. Ale zataczając się szedł dalej.

Bladym świtem dotarł do sporej równinne niecki na obrzeżach lasu i zobaczył, że doszło do rzezi.

W bladym świetle i oparach mgły majaczył stos ciał. Orkowie najwyraźniej próbowali dotrzeć do lasu, lecz im się nie udało. Konni zamknęli im drogę z obu stron, a następni wyrżnęli. Sądząc po śladach, było ich co najmniej trzy razy więcej. Teraz Lurtz widział tylko dymiące truchła, ułożone na prowizorycznym stosie.

Przez chwilę chłonął obraz klęski, a z jego piersi dobył się wściekły ryk.

Jego wzrok padł na leżące nieopodal zdekapitowane ciało. Głowa zatknięta była obok na włóczni- Ugluk, żołnierz, który uratował mu życie. Zamknął oczy, w szokująco ludzkim geście rozpaczy. Usiadł ciężko pośród wygniecionej trawy i stratowanej ziemi.

Stracił swój oddział; jeńców również. Czy miał po co wracać do Isengardu? Czy dobry dowódca zostawiłby swoich żołnierzy na pastwę wrogów? Gorzko pomyślał, że powinien leżeć tu wraz z nimi, na dymiącym, dogasającym stosie.

Wściekłość walczyła w nim z kompletną rezygnacją.

Czuł się zdruzgotany i zdradzony przez swego stwórcę. Saruman nie powiedział im, z kim będą mieć do czynienia. Zapewniał, że ziemie Ridermarchii są bezpieczne. Żadnych oddziałów, żadnych konnych patroli. -Byliśmy tylko narzędziami- pomyślał – Nic nie znaczącymi marionetkami w jego rękach.-

Uderzył pięścią w ziemię w geście bezsilnej wściekłości. Gniew zmienił jego twarz w nienawistną maskę. Cała fanatyczna wiara w Stwórcę runęła. Siedział w bezruchu długi czas, jego umysł błądził gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu.

Z głębokiego zamyślenia wyrwał go jęk. Jego jeniec bezskutecznie próbował się uwolnić.

Lurtz wstał i powoli podszedł do niego. Pochylił się nad leżącą postacią. Jego twarz był teraz wyzuta z wszelkich emocji, oczy jednak pozostały złe i bezlitosne. Patrzył na niewielką, drżącą istotę i czuł jedynie odrazę i rozczarowanie. Czyż tak żałosny byt mógł stanowić jakąś wartość? Czy mógł strzec czegokolwiek cennego? Jego Pan nie wtajemniczył nikogo w swoje plany. Wydawał jedynie rozkazy. Nie powiedział nawet, za czym właściwie mają się rozglądać. Lurtz się wahał. Teraz ślepe posłuszeństwo, które mu wpojono, przegrywało z jego własnymi wątpliwościami.

Nasuwało się pytanie- czemu tamci wojownicy walczyli tak zaciekle? Co dawało im tę nadludzką siłę?

W jego myślach pojawił się obraz osuwającego się na kolana, naszpikowanego strzałami płowowłosego. Wstawał raz po raz, by tylko walczyć dalej, by przed śmiercią zabrać ze sobą jak najwięcej wrogów. -_Tak walczy tylko ktoś, kto broni czegoś niezwykle cennego_.- pomyślał.

Nagle głowę przeszył mu ostry ból. Czaszkę zalała znajoma fala zimna i oślepiającego, białego światła.

Wszechwładny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos wwiercał się w jego umysł i torturował ciało. „_Przyprowadź mi ich żywych. Nietkniętych. Nie waż się mnie zawieść._" Głos jego pana.

Czarodziej miał nad nim nadal pewną władzę, która jednak szybko słabła. Wciąż jednak potrafił zadać mu ból. Z początku Lurtz czuł jego natarczywą obecność cały czas, lecz z każdym dniem była coraz słabsza, coraz dalsza, a głos cichł.

Czy sprawiła to odległość, czy też budząca się niezależność i odrębna jaźń dowódcy, to było nieistotne. Liczyło się to, że Saruman w całej swej mądrości, nie docenił swego dzieła.

Pierworodny Uruk-hai miał silny umysł, który opierał i wymykał się swemu Stwórcy.

Lurtz wiedział, że niedługo tajemnicza więź zostanie całkowicie zerwana, a on będzie wolny.

Poczekał, aż eksplozja bólu ucichnie i ponownie pochylił się nad niziołkiem. Brutalnym szarpnięciem rozerwał jego opończę i koszulę; pod nimi ukazał się lśniący w blasku księżyca metal. – _Mithril. Stal lunarna_. – przemknęło przez myśl orka. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd o tym wie, widocznie wiedza została mu zaszczepiona przez Stwórcę. Korzystał z doświadczenia Sarumana.

Dotknął kolczugi, która okazała się delikatna i lekka niczym puch. Cienki splot był niewiele grubszy od materiału. Bardzo cenny przedmiot. Ale nie o to chodziło. Lurtz podskórnie czuł, że jest coś jeszcze. Podczas całej operacji Niziołek nawet nie drgnął, porażony strachem, lecz kiedy tylko dłoń orka dotknęła jego szyi, wydał zduszony okrzyk, w którym brzmiała bezbrzeżna wściekłość. Zaczął się gwałtownie rzucać, usiłując przerwać więzy, lecz opór nie zdał się na nic. Jęki zostały stłumione przez brutalny cios pięści i jeniec znieruchomiał. Lurtz sięgnął pod kolczugę i zdarł przez głowę ofiary solidny łańcuszek.

W niemym zachwycie oglądał swoje znalezisko; na łańcuszku kołysał się masywny, złoty pierścień- najpiękniejszy przedmiot , jaki w życiu widział. Wydawał się zbyt doskonały, by mógł zostać wykonany ręką jakiegokolwiek człowieka, lub elfa.

Proporcje, ciężar, niesamowity połysk, jakby obrączka została wykłuta nie ze złota, lecz z płynnego ognia.

Ignorując kolejną falę bólu- jego mistrz musiał wyczuć, co się stało- założył sobie łańcuszek na szyję.

Pierścień ciążył bardziej, niż można by przypuszczać. Jednocześnie ciało dowódcy zalała fala jakiejś dziwnej siły. Tępy ból od poniesionych ran stał się odległy; doznał jakby rozdzielenia umysłu i ciała. Wszystkie dźwięki stały się głośniejsze, a ciemność zgrupowała się wokół niego. Wrażenie trwało tylko chwilę, ale wystarczyło by oszołomiony zdjął z siebie artefakt.

W zadumie zważył pierścień w dłoni. Pod powiekami na mgnienie dostrzegł wizję płomieni.

Patrzył na gładką, gorejącą jakimś wewnętrznym blaskiem powierzchnię.

Wahał się. Wreszcie zdecydowanym ruchem nałożył pierścień na palec.

Świat momentalnie się zmienił. Nienaturalnie wyostrzony słuch wyłapywał odgłosy przemykających wokół zwierząt, szepty wiatru w koronach drzew, ludzkie głosy z jakiejś niewyobrażalnej dali.

Za to widział gorzej. Wszystko wokół było niewyraźne, kształty lekko rozmyte. Cienie zdawały się nadpełzać ze wszystkich stron, księżyc przypominał nieruchomą maskę śmierci.

Przez jego umysł przewijały się fantastyczne rojenia. On jako Władca, dowódca już nie oddziału, lecz wielkiej armii, której zastępy ciągnęły się aż po horyzont, która rzucała na kolana cały świat. Kraina po krainie, królestwo po królestwie.

Przeciągali niczym niepowstrzymany przypływ, tłukąc, siekąc i paląc wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze.

A on był źródłem tej potęgi. W jego głowie płynęła rzeka ognia, jego mięśnie były twardsze niż stal, spojrzenie kruszyło wolę i łamało ducha.

Jednym ruchem zakłutej w stal dłoni zmiatał z powierzchni ziemi szeregi przeciwników. Wzrokiem zmuszał dumnych królów ludzi, by pełzli przed nim w pyle. Moc. Potęga. Niezwyciężona siła i piękno wojny, rozkwitającej niczym krwawy kwiat.

Zobaczył to wszystko w ułamku sekundy i poczuł jak jego ciało odpowiada na napływ tej nieludzkiej mocy. Czuł się silny, twardy niczym granit; w tym niestałym świecie drżących cieni, on jeden był konkretny i trwały.

A potem wszystko się skończyło.

Zachwiał się i runął na ziemię, ostatnią gasnącą myślą było - _Zdejmij pierścień _– tak też uczynił. Złoty krążek wypadł z jego bezwładnych palców i legł obok nieprzytomnego ciała dowódcy.

Pierwszym odczuciem był ból. Bolał go każdy, najmniejszy skrawek ciała.

Ocknął się czując piasek pod powiekami. Oczy miał suche, a powieki, i usta i sklejone zaschniętą krwią. Przez chwilę nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest, ani nawet kim jest. Niejasne wspomnienie bitwy sprawiło, że zerwał się gwałtownie z ziemi tylko po to, by z chrapliwym rykiem upaść z powrotem. Głowa dosłownie mu pękała. Był pewien, że krew pochodzi z rozbitej skroni, lecz ostrożnie badając ją ręką, uświadomił sobie ze zdumieniem, że po prostu potężnie krwawił z nosa. Odsunął posklejane kosmyki włosów z twarzy i bardzo, bardzo powoli zaczął podnosić się do pozycji siedzącej.

Krew łomotała mu w skroniach, a przed oczami pociemniało, zdołał jednak zachować świadomość. Oparł się na łokciach i rozejrzał dookoła. Wreszcie wróciła mu pamięć. Jeniec leżał tam, gdzie padł, zatem nie mógł być nieprzytomny zbyt długo. A może jednak..? Wciąż było ciemno, ale niebo na wschodzie powoli jaśniało.

Nagle przypomniał sobie o pierścieniu. Gwałtownie zaczął macać ziemie wokół siebie, wywołując kolejną falę mdlącego bólu, który zmusił go do jęku. Jest! Namacał zdrętwiałymi pacami ciężki, złoty krążek. Podniósł go do oczu. Niemożliwe, żeby kawałek złota mu to zrobił. Nie miał pojęcia, co właściwie się stało, kiedy włożył pierścień. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał wizję ognia i budzącej dreszcz rozkoszy mocy, wypełniającej jego ciało.

Czym była i skąd pochodziła? Z czym właściwie miał do czynienia? Słyszał kiedyś o magicznych pierścieniach, lecz żadna legenda nie wspominała o tak gwałtownej reakcji na nie. Próbował przypomnieć sobie coś więcej i w głowie ułożyły mu się strzępy starego wiersza- „Dla krasnoludzkich podziemnych królów pierścieni siedem, dziewięć dla ludzi, tych ostatecznym śmierć przeznaczeniem… " - nie pamiętał dalszego ciągu. Nie wątpił, że właśnie ten pierścień stanowił cel jego misji. Saruman pragnął wejść w jego posiadanie. Bał się jednak nielojalności swoich żołnierzy, dlatego wydał rozkaz przyprowadzenia niziołków.

Lurtz pomyślał z mściwą satysfakcją, że obawy jego pana właśnie się spełniły.

Nadal był straszliwie obolały, nie mógł skupić wzroku i czuł się rozbity… lecz jednocześnie czuł się lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek w życiu. Nagle pojął, że nieznośna obecność obcego umysłu w jego własnym zniknęła. Nie został nawet ślad myśli Sarumana. Był wolny.

Przez chwilę czuł euforię i odrobinę przerażenia. Oto więź została zerwana. Pierworodny i jego Stwórca oddzieleni na zawsze.

Teraz kiedy runął za nim ostatni most, ani myślał wracać do Isengardu. Świat stał przed nim otworem, oferując niezliczone możliwości i niezliczone drogi.

Wiedziony jakimś dziwnym impulsem, ruszył na wschód.


	2. Chapter 2

Od kilku godzin wiedział, że ktoś za nim podąża.

Uczucie, że jest obserwowany- niezwykle silne, nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę. Jeszcze nie czuł strachu, lecz instynkt ostrzegał go, że to ktoś niebezpieczny.

Nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nie tyle wzrok, co węch prowadzi nieznanego przeciwnika po jego tropie, nie mijało.

Nadchodziła noc. Lurtz postanowił iść dalej. Może ten, kto go śledzi, zatrzyma się na odpoczynek i wtedy straci ślad, lub przynajmniej opóźni pościg.

Jednak ze wzejściem księżyca stwierdził, że prześladowca musi być szybszy i bardziej wytrwały, niż przypuszczał. Zimne dreszcze wstrząsnęły jego ciałem, miał wrażenie, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przesunęła mu się lodowata dłoń. Zaczął się pocić. Każdy szelest, każdy podmuch wiatru, wywoływał nieprzyjemne uderzenia adrenaliny.

– Co się ze mną dzieje- wyszeptał. Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek czuł taki strach. Spróbował zabić w sobie znienawidzone uczucie, lecz ono pozostało.

Wreszcie miał dość. Zatrzymał się, rozglądając nerwowo na boki. Drzewa rzucały długie cienie, jego oczy nie były w stanie przeniknąć panujących ciemności. Las, normalnie tętniący nocnym, tajonym życiem, pełen szmerów i szeptów skrzydeł nocnych ptaków, był nienaturalnie cichy i martwy.

Jakby wszystko zamarło z przerażenia.

- Głęboka cisza przed burzą. – pomyślał.

Znalazłszy osłonięte z dwóch stron miejsce, powoli przykucnął i zaczął uważnie wsłuchiwać się w nocną ciszę. Przy boku trzymał łuk, a palcami drugiej ręki delikatnie muskał brzeszczot strzały. Nagi miecz leżał u jego stóp.

Stracił poczucie czasu.

Nagle coś wkradło się w milczący las. Wyczuł jakąś nieuchwytną zmianę w powietrzu; coś się zbliżało. Jego czułe ucho wyłowiło delikatny szept wiatru, jakby cichy jęk.

Naglę ciszę rozdarł morderczy wrzask. Przeraźliwy, wibrujący, pełen najczystszej grozy, wznosił się na nieprawdopodobnie wysokie rejestry, ciął jak brzytwa.

Całe ciało orka momentalnie pokryło się gęsią skórką, dłonie zdrętwiały wypuszczając broń.

Krzyk urwał się raptownie i teraz do uszu orka doszedł tępy, stłumiony stuk kopyt na leśnym poszyciu i chrapliwy oddech zwierzęcia.

Zlany zimnym potem Lurtz mocniej chwycił łuk i napiął cięciwę. Wbijał wzrok w ciemność.

Wreszcie zobaczył.

Z mroków nocy wyłonił się powoli cień. Czarny, wyglądał jak oderwany fragment ciemności, który przybrał kształt konia i jeźdźca. Zwierzę było ogromne, zgonione i chyba ranne. Wielki ogier toczył pianę z pyska, a na jego pęcinach zakrzepła krew.

Jednak to jeździec przeraził go najbardziej. Zakapturzony, okryty od stóp do głów czarną opończą, rozglądał się gwałtownie na boki, a potem zastygł z dziwnie przechyloną na bok głową.

Zupełnie jakby… węszył. Ork patrzył zafascynowany, niezdolny unieść broni. Jego ręce były jak z ołowiu.

Nagle zauważył, że pierścień rozgrzał się na jego piersi, a jego ciężar zwiększył się wielokrotnie. Zdawał się wibrować, wyrywać w kierunku czarnego monstrum. Zakapturzona głowa jeźdźca zwróciła się w jego kierunku. Poczuł na sobie wzrok, który przepalał mu duszę. Czuł się bezbronny, nagi w mroźnej ciemności. Z gardła wydarł mu się jęk i poczuł płynące po twarzy łzy.

Koń, pchnięty ostrogami, powoli ruszył w jego kierunku. Niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu, Lurtz mógł tyko patrzeć jak jeździec spina konia, a potem zsiada. Ciężkie, podkute buty uderzyły w ziemię. Jeździec podszedł do niego i powoli przykucnął. Teraz zakapturzona głowa znalazł się tuż przed nim. Nadal nie mógł dostrzec twarzy. Pod kapturem kryła się pustka.

Lurtz zachłysnął się z wrażenia. Więc to był On. Czarny jeździec. Polował na niego Nazgul.

Słyszał opowieści o na wpół martwych, straszliwych sługach Władcy Ciemności, lecz nigdy nie sądził, że jest w nich więcej niż ziarno prawdy. Teraz jednego z nich miał przed sobą.

Paraliż mięśni nie ustępował, zdołał jednak zrobić niezdarny ruch w kierunku miecza. Jego ramię poruszało się wolno, zbyt wolno. Kątem oka zobaczył, że Nazgul płynnym ruchem wyciąga rękę; na jego przegubie zacisnęła się dłoń w stalowej rękawicy. Lodowaty uścisk miażdżył i przenikał chłodem aż do kości. Drugą ręką upiór odrzucił jego miecz. Ork poddał się. Osunął się an ziemię, odruchowo osłaniając głowę. Zobaczył nad sobą pochylonego jeźdźca, który sięgał mu do gardła.

– Chce pierścienia!- pomyślał. To dodało mu sił, zaczął się bronić.

Chwycił ręce upiora, obaj upadli i spletli się w walce. Nazgul syknął zaskoczony i próbował wyciągnąć sztylet, lecz Lurtz trzasnął go głową w twarz. Wykorzystując sekundy przewagi, nie zastanawiając się, co robi, włożył pierścień na palec.

Świat zmienił się w znajomy już sposób, paraliż wywołany hipnotyzującym wzrokiem czarnego jeźdźca minął. Powoli Nazgul odwrócił głowę. Teraz ork go zobaczył. I pożałował tego.

Długie, białe włosy powiewały na wietrze, okalając widmową twarz o szlachetnych i złych rysach. Oczy płonęły niczym latarnie, bladym światłem przeniesionym z jakiejś ogromnej dali.

Na głowie nosił żelazną koronę.

Wstał, prostując się powoli. Władczym gestem wyciągnął rękę.

– Oddaj mi pierścień. – przemówił matowym, nieludzkim głosem.

- Nigdy – wydyszał ork.

Upiór zasyczał, a może się zaśmiał. Wyciągnął sztylet i pchnął. Błysk bólu był oślepiający, ale Lurtz chwycił broń i wyszarpnął gwałtownie z własnych mięśni. Ostrze rozpadło się w pył.

- Wkrótce będziesz należał do mnie. – usłyszał drwiący głos upiora.

- Nie! – warknął, rzucił się gwałtownie w bok i chwycił swój miecz. - Nie oddam ci go! – ryknął i ciął poziomo, przez pachwinę.

Widmowa postać zgięła się w spaźmie bólu, noc rozdarł krzyk. Nazgul cofnął się, zatoczył.

– Jak..? – wyszeptał.

Ork spojrzał na swój miecz, który płonął, niczym rozgrzany do białości. Pierścień na jego dłoni nie pozostał martwy i też lśnił ognistym blaskiem, gorejące pismo na obrączce rzucało barbarzyńskie cienie na twarz i tors orka.

Napływ mocy był oszałamiający; odbierał oddech. Lurtz czuł, jak jego ciało wygina się w łuk, w nieprawdopodobnym spazmie, a ból odpływa daleko. Czuł, że cały drży, a jego wargi układają się w przerażającym, przypominającym wilczy grymas uśmiechu. Serce waliło nieprzytomnie, usiłując poradzić sobie z rosnącym ciśnieniem krwi.

Wydawało mu się, że patrzy na świat z góry, jakby tajemna moc dodała mu wzrostu.

Czarny jeździec nie budził w nim już lęku. Ujrzał ludzkiego króla, złamanego, posłusznego woli pierścienia. Podniósł dłoń, na której płonął krążek płynnego złota.

Nazgul cofnął się i osłonił oczy przed jego blaskiem.

- Poddaj się mojej woli, odejdź. – przemówił ork.

Upiór jakby zapadł się w sobie, pochylił.

- Jak śmiesz… Nie jesteś NIM. - jego głos był nabrzmiały wściekłością i bólem.

- Odejdź.- powtórzył Lurtz. Nazgul zasyczał i nagle upadł na kolana.

- Będę za tobą podążał… - wydyszał - Jesteś niczym… nie możesz go nosić… On cię zniszczy, twe słabe ciało nie zniesie mocy Pierścienia Jedynego. - w jego głosie zabrzmiała nuta satysfakcji.

Z wysiłkiem, wciąż osłaniając oczy, podniósł się na nogi i chwiejnie wycofał się w cień. Wślizgnął się na chrapiącego wierzchowca i płynnie wtopił w mrok.

Lurtz zdołał wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę, po czym niemal stracił przytomność. Szybkim, nerwowym ruchem zsunął pierścień i dysząc ciężko klęczał ściskając go w dłoni. Jego szeroka pierś falowała, kiedy brał urywane, gwałtowne wdechy, w sercu zagnieździł się tępy ból- nadal waliło jak szalone.

Upiór miał rację- jego ciało było zbyt słabe by znieść taki ogrom mocy.

Odrzucił głowę do tyłu i czekał aż chłód nocy ostudzi żar jego krwi. Powoli zaczął się uspokajać. Tętno zwalniało, serce uderzało normalnym rytmem, lekki wiatr osuszył mokrą od potu skórę.

W końcu odetchnął głębiej i umieścił pierścień z powrotem na łańcuszku. Spojrzał na złoty krążek- teraz już całkiem chłodny i uśpiony. Nic nie zdradzało drzemiącej w nim potęgi.

Ork powoli wstał. Ostrożnie obejrzał swoją ranę- niewielkie, z pozoru niegroźne, rozcięcie wysoko, tuż pod obojczykiem. Brzegi rany były szare- jakby przysypane popiołem, nie widział krwi. Zmarszczył brwi. Dotarło do niego znaczenie słów nazgula „Wkrótce będziesz należeć do mnie"… sztylet był magicznie zatruty. Ofiara, do której krwioobiegu przedostanie się jad, powoli przechodzi do świata cieni...

Przerażony wpatrywał się chwilę w ranę wyglądającą, jak dotknięta martwicą tkanka. Dziwne… bo na razie nie czuł niczego. Ból prawie zniknął, był tylko osłabiony po kontakcie z pierścieniem.

Może jego moc zneutralizowała truciznę..? Postanowił nie zwlekać dłużej i ruszył przed siebie.

Czuł, że upiór nie rzucał słów na wiatr i niedługo wróci, zapewne nie sam.

….

W czasie gdy Lurtz dochodził do siebie, jego przeciwnik również cierpiał. Upiory, choć nie mają fizycznego ciała, nie są całkowicie niematerialne- a przez to podatne na zranienie; z tym że bardzo trudno je zranić, a zwykła broń nie czyni im krzywdy.

Tym większy było zaskoczenie Nazgula. Najpierw nie mógł wręcz uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Ale gdy pierwszy szok minął, zostawiając po sobie ostry, wszechogarniający ból, nie było wątpliwości- ten goblin ranił go zwykłym, żelaznym mieczem. Jak to możliwe, tego Czarny Jeździec nie wiedział.

Teraz przechylając się ryzykownie w siodle, zmusił spienionego konia do zwolnienia i przejścia z wściekłego galopu w kłus. Skrzywił się w udręce, gdy ruch zwierzęcia wyzwolił nową falę bólu. Po chwili zatrzymał wierzchowca- noga zaczynała mu już drętwieć. Powoli, niezgrabnie zsunął się z siodła i runął na ziemię.

Sycząc przez zęby odsłonił połę płaszcza i rozdarł materiał po nim. Skrzywił się widząc udo zalane nieprzerwanie płynącą, czarną w mroku nocy krwią. Miecz orka zadał zadziwiająco mocne i dokładne pchnięcie- prosto w pachwinę, przecinając tętnicę udową.

Nazgul oddarł szeroki pas materiału z płaszcza i mocno obwiązał nim nogę. Niewiele to dało. Krew momentalnie przesiąkła przez materiał i zaczęła kapać na ziemię.

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Ból- jak dawno nie doświadczył tego uczucia… niemal zapomniał już czym jest. Kiedy ostatnio był ranny? Nie pamiętał. Pewnie jeszcze jako człowiek.. choć może zadano mu jakieś rany w pamiętnym dniu ataku na Dol Guldur… Jednak nie krwawił wtedy tak potężnie.

Był spokojny, wiedział, że nie umrze- jednak zostanie poważnie osłabiony na jakiś czas.

Ale i tak nie ból fizyczny był najgorszy- ten łatwo znieść, upokorzenie- dużo trudniej.

Jeszcze nigdy w swoim wielosetletnim życiu nie czuł się tak upodlony. Został pokonany przez zwykłego, prymitywnego goblina. Jakaś niezwykła właściwość jego umysłu pozwolił mu czerpać moc z pierścienia!

Sama myśl o tym wydawała się absurdalna, lecz niestety była to prawda.

Nazgul mógł służyć swemu Panu- i służył z ochotą, mógł pokłonić się przed potężnym duchem, a nawet przed swoim Wodzem, ale nie paść na kolana przed marnym śmiertelnym sługusem. To splamiło jego honor. Poza tym było coś jeszcze- ta moc… nikt oprócz jego Pana nie był godzien jej używać! Myśl, że będzie musiał opowiedzieć pozostałym o zajściu była nie do zniesienia.

Porzucając te ponure rozmyślania powoli wstał, zaciskając zęby z bólu. Z jego gardła wydarło się przeciągłe wycie. Wzywał pozostałych z Kapituły.

Po chwili nocny wiatr przyniósł mu odpowiedź- podobne wycie z niewielkiej odległości.

Modląc się w duchu, żeby nie był to Czarnoksiężnik, czekał w bezruchu pośród cieni.

Po kilku minutach usłyszał tętent kopyt. Wkrótce z mroku przed nim wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka- Nazgul odetchnął z ulgą- nie była to wysoka postać Wodza.

- Khamul - powiedział cicho. Przybyły skinął mu głową na powitanie. I nagle wyprostował się, badawczo wpatrując się w towarzysza.

- Co ci się stało?- spod kaptura dobiegł zimny, metaliczny szept, w którym o dziwo brzmiało zaniepokojenie. Podjechał bliżej i powęszył w powietrzu.

- Czuję krew…- szepnął.

Ranny opowiedział mu, co się wydarzyło.

- Nie może być!- warknął Khamul, kiedy tamten skończył.

- Dowody masz przed sobą- odparł zimno drugi upiór, wskazując na swoją nogę, teraz już zupełnie zdrętwiałą.

Khamul pokręcił głową, ale nic więcej nie powiedział. Zamiast tego popatrzył na ranę swojego towarzysza. Bez słowa zsiadł z konia, a potem bezceremonialnie posadził rannego na ziemi i zacisnął prowizoryczny opatrunek, odcinając dopływ krwi. Tamten nie patrzył mu w oczy, upokorzony swoją niemocą.

- Poczekamy tu na pozostałych- zdecydował Khamul – Wódz ci pomoże, a potem policzymy się z tym… _snagą_.. – ostatnie słowo wysyczał z nienawiścią, zaciskając dłoń na głowicy miecza.

Ranny pochylił głowę i z powrotem pogrążył się w ponurych rozmyślaniach.

….

Cienie powoli rzedły, rozpraszał się gęsty opar nocy. Na wschodzie pojawiła się ulotna złocista łuna świtu. Ale w leśnych ostępach nadal panowała noc. Przez wilgotny mrok sunęło pięć zakapturzonych postaci dosiadających czarnych koni.

Nazgule nie śpieszyli się. Nie zamierzali atakować o świcie.

Jeden z upiorów jechał lekko pochylony, starając się oszczędzać nogę.

Nie cierpiał już, a krwawienie zostało powstrzymane, lecz tępy ból zagnieździł się w jego ciele.

Po tym, jak dołączył do niego Khamul, czekali dość długo na pozostałych. Upiór zaciskał zęby i starał się zachować resztki honoru i nie stracić przytomności. Nie rozmawiali. Obserwował ukradkiem zastygłego w bezruchu towarzysza i zastanawiał się, czy tamten jest świadom jego żałosnego stanu.

Wreszcie ciszę nocy przeciął lodowaty krzyk- odwieczne zawołanie Nazguli.

- Oto są.- powiedział Khamul. I nagle niespodziewanie, jakby czytając w myślach rannego dodał - Nie obawiaj się Hamurath, Wódz nie będzie cię za to winił. -

- Zobaczymy… - mruknął posępnie tamten.

Z mgły bezszelestnie wyłonili się trzej jeźdźcy. Zsiedli z koni i zbliżyli się do towarzyszy. Wódz powoli pochylił się nad rannym i ściągnął kaptur, w mroku rozbłysły dwa bliźniacze ogniki jego źrenic. Pod tym lodowatym spojrzeniem nawet upiór poczuł się niepewnie.

- Możesz mi to wyjaśnić ? – Wódz przemówił głębokim, chrapliwym głosem.

Khamul uznał za stosowne się wtrącić, ale Czarnoksiężnik przerwał mu władczym gestem.

- Pokaż mi – powiedział do rannego. Hamurath niemal niedostrzegalnie zadrżał.

- Czy to konieczne Panie..? – wyszeptał. Zamiast odpowiedzi przewierciło go spojrzenie płonących wściekle oczu. Spuścił głowę i poddał się jego woli.

Wódz zdjął kolczą rękawicę i przyłożył dłoń do czoła upiora. Przymknął oczy. Przez twarz rannego przebiegł skurcz, ale nie opierał się woli swojego pana. W głowie czuł lepkie, zachłanne wici mocy, szukającej w jego pamięci obrazów i dźwięków. Teraz został zmuszony do spojrzenia prosto w widmowe oblicze Wodza, który widział jego oczami i słyszał jego uszami. Po chwili było po wszystkim. Czarnoksiężnik przerwał kontakt i zamyślił się głęboko.

- Tego nikt nie mógł przewidzieć… - wyszeptał.

Potem pochylił się raz jeszcze nad rannym poddanym. Zręcznie rozdarł prowizoryczny opatrunek i obejrzał ranę. – Teraz zaboli – uprzedził. Przyłożył ręce do rozdartego ciała i zaintonował kilka wersów zaklęcia w martwym, starożytnym języku. W jego dłoni rozjarzyła się kula jadowicie zielonego światła, które momentalnie zwarło tkanki i osuszyło krew. Hamurath stłumił jęk. Kiedy Czarnoksiężnik odjął rękę, rana był zasklepiona, a na ciele szybko tworzyła się ciemna blizna.

Wódz wstał.

– Teraz- przemówił – Pojedziemy na wschód. Przeczekamy dzień i gdy nienawistne słońce zajdzie, zaatakujemy tą bezczelną istotę. Pokażę mu, co znaczy ból… - dokończył ze złowrogim uśmiechem, a jego oczy błysnęły jak rozżarzone węgle.

- Nawiasem mówiąc - zwrócił się do rannego nazgula – miałeś dość ciekawe doświadczenie. Bardzo… ludzkie. – zakończył z rzadkim u niego przebłyskiem humoru.

Wkrótce znów byli w drodze.

….

Kiedy wzeszło słońce, Lurtz był już na skraju potężnego lasu. Teraz czekała go wędrówka przez równiny. Nie uśmiechało mu się pokazywać na otwartej przestrzeni, lecz do wyboru miał jedynie step, lub zieloną głębię straszliwej puszczy Fangornu.

Postanowił odpocząć i przemyśleć następny ruch. Właściwie nie był pewien, dokąd ma się udać. Z początku chciał po prostu oddalić się możliwie daleko od Isengardu- nie miał tam już po co tam wracać, lecz później jakaś moc ciągnęła go ku wschodowi. Bez zastanowienia poddał się jej, utrzymując azymut nawet po walce z Nazgulem. Teraz jednak przyszło opamiętanie.

Upiór polował na niego z powodu pierścienia, tego był pewien. W jego głowie powstało straszliwe przypuszczenie- to, czego stał się posiadaczem nie było jakimś zwyczajnym magicznym przedmiotem; nie było nawet bronią elfów, o której powtarzano plotki w oddziale. To było coś znacznie, znacznie potężniejszego.

Lurtz słyszał legendy o Pierścieniu rządzącym, lecz w przeciwieństwie do większości, swego czasu głębiej zainteresował się tematem i korzystając z bogatego księgozbioru Sarumana uzupełnił wiedzę. Czarodziej oczywiście nic o tym nie wiedział; obdarzywszy swego sługę ponadprzeciętną jak na orka inteligencją i wolną wolą, nie przewidział że jego twór okaże się tak pojętny i skory do nauki.

Teraz wiedza okazał się jednocześnie błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem.

Jeśli się nie myli i rzeczywiście jest to Pierścień Jedyny… Lurtz przyjrzał się złotej obrączce z mieszaniną fascynacji i niemal mistycznego strachu. Czy to ten Pierścień, który znał rękę samego Władcy Ciemności ..? Czy ta moc pochodzi od Niego..?

I co teraz uczynić..? Przez chwilę, w strachu, zapragnął oddać pierścień Nazgulowi. Ale zaraz skrzywił się na samą myśl o tym. Poza tym pokonany i z pewnością wściekły upiór raczej nie pozwoliłby mu spokojnie odejść…

Zatem zanieść go do Mordoru? Zapewne mógłby liczyć na wyróżnienie, nagrodę i służbę odrodzonemu Cieniowi… tyle że w głębi duszy obawiał się Saurona nawet bardziej, niż gniewu Sarumana… A poza tym było jeszcze coś… Jego serce było już we władaniu pierścienia. Nie mógł znieść myśli o rozstaniu z potężnym skarbem… Miałby odrzucić taką moc?!

Stworzony do prowadzenia wojny, miłujący władzę umysł otrzymał upragniony środek. Nie wiedząc jeszcze, o co i z jakimi siłami przyjdzie mu walczyć, Lurtz pożądliwie chłonął wizje, jakie roztaczał przed nim pierścień. A była w nich potęga, władza i krew…

…

Mijało południe. Promienie słońca prześlizgnęły się przez zwarte listowie drzew i ukłuły w oczy czarnego jeźdźca. Ten krzywiąc się ze wstrętem, posłał krótkie, nienawistne spojrzenie w bezchmurne niebo.

- Jakże nienawidzę tego diabelstwa… - wysyczał Khamul naciągając głębiej kaptur. Hamurath jadący obok usłyszał to i uśmiechnął się lekko. Wszyscy nazgule nie cierpieli słońca, ale Khamul zawsze znosił je najgorzej. Od świtu jechali powoli, stępa, osłabieni i niemal ślepi w blasku dnia.

W końcu Wódz zarządził postój. Znaleźli najciemniejszy parów, szczelnie zasłonięty splecionymi koronami drzew i wprowadzili doń konie, a sami zasiedli w kręgu. Trwali w bezruchu, w dziwnych, niewygodnych pozycjach, skrzyżowane ramiona przywodziły na myśl medytujących mnichów lub cmentarne pomniki królów.

Mijały godziny.

Czekali na zmierzch.

…..

Pierwszy z odrętwienia ocknął się Wódz. Nazgule nigdy nie sypiali naprawdę, lecz pogrążali się w dziwnym, podobnym do półsnu letargu, który zastępował im wypoczynek.

Czarnoksiężnik śnił, co nie zdarzało się często. Śnił przepełniony tęsknotą o Angmarze, swoim dawnym państwie daleko, na północy. Przypuszczał, że były to tylko strzępki wspomnień, przechowywanych przez jego umysł.. otrząsnął się z melancholii i rozejrzał wokoło.

Zmierzchało. Wieczorne cienie wydłużyły się i mrok z wolna ogarniał ziemię.

Nastał czas by mogli wyruszyć i dopaść wreszcie istotę, która ośmieliła się sięgnąć po pierścień.

Wódz do tej pory był zdumiony nieprawdopodobnym szczęściem, jakie sprzyjało jego wrogom.

Najpierw nazgule wytrwale szukali jakiegoś zapomnianego kraiku daleko na zachodzie. Byli pewni natychmiastowego powodzenia, ale najwyraźniej ktoś ich ubiegł i zdążył uprzedzić powiernika pierścienia. Zaczęło się polowanie.

Początkowo byli wręcz zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy- Khamul uznał to za doskonałą rozrywkę. Ale wkrótce okazało się, że los sprzyja ich zwierzynie bardziej, niżby chcieli. Ktoś wtrącił się i całkiem skutecznie chronił hobbitów.

Na wzgórzu Amon Sul już wydawało się, że sprawa zostanie załatwiona, gdy człowiek z północy walcząc zaciekle, zmusił do odwrotu piątkę upiorów. Teraz już poważnie rozwścieczeni nazgule kontynuowali pościg. Jeden z nich po tym jak ledwo uniknął spalenia przez ogień, nie czuł się dobrze. Gdy w potyczce człowiek cisnął w niego pochodnią, upiór wpadł w panikę i Wódz musiał własnoręcznie oswobodzić go z płonących szat, a potem zrobić coś z nadpalonym, odpadającym płatami widmowym ciałem.

Kiedy ruszyli w pościg, był pewny zwycięstwa- zdążył pchnąć powiernika zatrutym ostrzem Morgulu, ale po raz kolejny idiotyczny łut szczęścia ocalił ofiarę.

Jak spod ziemi pojawiła się elfka i uciekła z cennym jeńcem za rzekę, która była granicą księstwa Rivendell. Brzegi chroniła potężna magia jej ludu i Czarnoksiężnik z wysiłkiem pokonał barierę… tylko po to by wraz z ośmioma towarzyszami polec w rozszalałych odmętach magicznie przebudzonej rzeki.

Czarni jeźdźcy lękają się niewielu rzeczy- zaszkodzić są im w stanie jedynie ogień i woda.

Kiedy uderzyła w nich grzmiąca kipiel, nawet Czarnoksiężnik przeżył chwile grozy. Potworna siła strzaskała wszystkim koniom kości, a wśród ich rozpaczliwego rżenia i ryku wody, słyszał przepełnione przerażeniem krzyki nazguli. Desperacko walczyli z nurtem, który rozrywał ich szaty i kaleczył widmowe ciała.

Stracił poczucie czasu i kierunku, rzeka niosła go, rzucając brutalnie na wystające z wody skały. Wreszcie udało mu się wyrwać na powierzchnię. Obok ciśnięty został jeden z jego jeźdźców i Wódz zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wyciągnął go na brzeg i zmusił do wyksztuszenia wody… Potem we dwóch zaczęli szukać towarzyszy i kiedy w końcu ich odnaleźli, okazało się że zostali bez koni, rynsztunku i sił…

W najgorszym stanie był Khamul, który jako najwrażliwszy na obecność pierścienia, najgorzej znosił działanie wody i światła. Czarnoksiężnik dość długo doprowadzał go do przytomności, a potem magicznie poskładał połamane na skałach żebra.

Potem spieszeni, zmęczeni i bardzo źli podążyli na wschód, z nadzieją zdobycia nowych szat, koni i oręża. Tym razem im się poszczęściło i niedługo mogli wznowić pościg.

Niestety sytuacja mocno się skomplikowała. Powiernik wyszedł z Rivendell uleczony oraz w towarzystwie silnych towarzyszy, podczas gdy oni byli osłabieni. Największy problem stanowiła obecność Czarodzieja, z którym nawet Wódz nie śmiał się zmierzyć. Podążali zatem skrycie za drużyną, czekając na sprzyjające okoliczności, gotowi zadać cios.

Przez cały ten czas Wódz był milczący i ponury jak grudniowa noc. Jechali w ciężkiej, posępnej ciszy i z niepokojem obserwowali losy drużyny.

Niedługo ponownie stracili ich z oczu. Wściekłości Czarnoksiężnika nie dało się opisać. Tym razem zmienili taktykę i podążyli na południowy wschód z zamiarem wyprzedzenia przeciwników, zakładając że kierują się do Gondoru. Jednak ponownie zgubili trop. Obecność pierścienia poczuli nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie. Podążyli w miejsce, z którego dobiegł ich zew mrocznej mocy i trafili na ślad powiernika. Niedługo znaleźli hobbita, lecz na jego szyi nie było już pierścienia. Po okrutnym przesłuchaniu jeniec opowiedział im o losach pierścienia i tym razem ścigali sarumanowego orka…

A później stało się coś, co nie miało prawa się wydarzyć.

Pomimo, że nie okazał tego pozostałym, Wódz bardzo niepokoił się tym, co ujrzał w wizji swojego towarzysza. Czuł też paraliżujący jego wolę lęk i wściekłość Saurona… Co stało się w chwili gdy ork założył pierścień? I dlaczego był w stanie zmusić moc do uległości? Przecież Pierścień zna tylko jednego Pana… i tylko on jeden potrafi narzucić mu swoją wolę.

Czarnoksiężnik zdecydował, że nie ma innego wyjścia i musi zmierzyć się z nowym rywalem.

...

Wkrótce jechali przez ciemniejący szybko las. Teraz nieustannie czuli obecność pierścienia, ponadto kierowali się węchem.

Wódz poczekał, aż Khamul znajdzie się bliżej niego i szepnął

-Musimy porozmawiać. –

Wysforowali się naprzód i odłączyli od pozostałych. Jechali teraz strzemię przy strzemieniu, nieomal stykając się kolanami. Wódz przerwał ciszę.

- Jesteś niespokojony. – zaczął. – Powiedz mi, czy wyczuwasz coś..? –

Khamul rzucił mu zdziwione spojrzenie, ale w mroku kaptura było widać jedynie biały jak kość podbródek Wodza, zresztą zwykle z jego twarzy trudno było cokolwiek wyczytać. Szerokie, opięte płaszczem ramiona były lekko zgarbione, lecz tylko to zdradzało napięcie.

- Tak . – przyznał po chwili. – Niepokoi mnie to, co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy, ale jest jeszcze cos… - ciągnął z niechęcią – Odkąd ten ork przejął pierścień… kiedy pierwszy raz włożył go na palec, poczułem jakby… zmieniła się natura mocy. – spojrzał ukradkiem na rozmówcę. – Jest inna, czuje to. Jest… bardziej ludzka, a przez to gwałtowna, zmienna i niebezpieczna. –

Wódz ledwo zauważalnie skinął głową. Teraz Khamul wyczuł bijące od niego zdenerwowanie.

- Ja też coś poczułem. – odezwał się w końcu. – Lecz nie chodzi o naturę mocy… lecz o to, że nasz Pan jest niespokojny. Jego wściekłość i lęk udzielają się mnie...

Khamul zaskoczony uniósł głowę. Napotkał spojrzenie czerwonych źrenic.

- Czy… sądzisz, że mogą być problemy..? - odważył się zapytać.

- Nie wiem. Obawiam się… Khamul, ja nie mogę walczyć przeciwko mocy, która jest cząstką Jego. –

Czarnoksiężnik ponuro patrzył przed siebie. – Jeśli przeciwnik zmusi do uległości moc naszego Pana, nie będę mógł nic zrobić. Jeszcze jedno; gdyby cos mi się przydarzyło, zbierz pozostałych i wracajcie jak najszybciej do Mordoru. -

Zszokowany jeździec patrzył na swojego przełożonego. Nigdy jeszcze słyszał Wodza mówiącego w taki sposób. Przez wieki, które spędzali razem, nazgule doświadczyli wielu zwycięstw i wielu porażek; widzieli siebie w każdej możliwej sytuacji, jednak nawet po upadku ich Mistrza, nawet po przegranej bitwie o Dol Guldur, Czarnoksiężnik nie dał wyrazu żadnym obawom; nigdy nie wspomniał słowem, że spodziewa się klęski.

Teraz Khamul poczuł ukłucie strachu. Zaraz jednak się opanował.

– Tak jest – powiedział.

Wódz skinął głową. Nie rozmawiali więcej.

Moc pierścienia była wyraźnie odczuwalna jako delikatne i wabiące drżenie w zimnym powietrzu.

...

Khamul patrzył niewidzącym wzrokiem przed siebie i snuł ponure myśli. Ta sytuacja zaczęła go przerastać. Co miało znaczyć „ gdyby coś mi się przydarzyło „?! Czyżby Wódz zakładał, że przeciwnik ma aż taką siłę? Ukradkiem spoglądał na Czarnoksiężnika; jego szerokie barki majaczyły w mroku, jechał pochyliwszy głowę, zamyślony i spięty.

Mimo to, jak zawsze w jego postaci było coś imponującego, władczego. I nie była to tylko groza, jaką budziła aura upiora, lecz jakaś przyrodzona właściwość.

Wódz potrafił być przerażający, dla wielu był wcieleniem najczystszego lęku. Sam jego wygląd- wysoka sylwetka i surowa twarz o mocno zarysowanych kościach policzkowych budziły respekt.

Poza tym Czarnoksiężnik miał bardzo dziwne oczy- białe tęczówki, jakby zasnute mgłą i lśniące morderczą czerwienią źrenice, w których błyszczała upiorna inteligencja i doświadczenie wielu wieków. Patrząc w te oczy nawet Khamul czuł się niepewnie. Czasami zastanawiał się, o czym myśli jego dowódca i nigdy nie umiał wyczytać nic z jego twarzy.

Nie zapomniał wrażenia, jakie wywarł na nim, gdy pierwszy raz się spotkali, jeszcze jako ludzie. Potem obserwował jego przemianę w upiora, przejęty grozą, nim sam stał się doń podobny.

Służąc razem przez stulecia poznali się dobrze i Khamul odkrył , że Czarnoksiężnik pomimo lęku jaki wzbudzał, był bardzo dobrym dowódcą, i lojalnym przyjacielem. Jego zimna krew i opanowanie udzielało się innym i często łapał się na tym, że cała Kapituła opiera na nim swoje poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Pamiętał, jak podczas fatalnej bitwy o Dol Guldur, Wódz wziął na siebie cały atak magiczny, jaki rzuciły przeciw nim elfy. Potem ciężko poraniony zdołał jeszcze wynieść na plecach z obróconych w gruzy murów jednego z nazguli i wyprowadzić pozostałych wraz z ocalałymi orkami z miejsca bitwy.

Khamul oberwał wtedy potężnie świetlistym zaklęciem, które momentalnie go oślepiło i gdyby nie towarzysze, nigdy nie wydostałby się spod walących się murów.

Ich odwrót przypominał raczej rozpaczliwą ucieczkę i jeszcze sporo orków poległo od strzał ścigających ich elfów. Upiór zawsze uśmiechał się jednak na myśl, że elfia wiedźma długo popamięta Króla Nazguli, który odwdzięczył się jej niemniej złowrogim zaklęciem. Przedśmiertne wrzaski elfów, którzy zaczęli gnić żywcem było słychać chyba z kilku mil. Wódz był wtedy nieprzytomny z wściekłości i przez całą drogę do Mordoru nie pozwolił nawet opatrzyć sobie ran.

Khamul w końcu musiał podtrzymywać go, by wycieńczony nie spadł z konia. Od tego czasu stali się sobie bliżsi. Nigdy jednak nie zatarł się miedzy nim, a resztą upiorów pewien dystans- aura siły i nekromanckiej wiedzy nie danej śmiertelnikom, zbyt mocno go otaczała.

Nagle Czarnoksiężnik uniósł dłoń w górę, nakazując pozostałym się zatrzymać. Odwrócił się i wskazał szponiastym palcem przed siebie; Khamul skinął głową.

Nie liczyli na przewagę zaskoczenia- aura grozy, która ich poprzedzała była wyczuwalna z daleka, szczególnie gdy jechali w większej liczbie. Na mgnienie zastygli na skraju rozległej polany, a potem ruszyli gwałtownie do ataku.

...

Lurtz od dłuższego czasu wyczuwał obecność upiorów i postanowił przygotować się do walki.

Wybrał polanę w głębi lasu, na środku której znajdował się dziwny, kamienny krąg- jakby pozostałość starożytnej, pogańskiej świątyni, lub cmentarza. Dzięki temu mógł chronić plecy przed niespodziewanym atakiem i zapewniał sobie lepszą widoczność.

Tutaj , oparłszy się o omszały głaz czekał na przybycie nazguli. Czuł coraz silniejszy lęk, niemal graniczący z szaleństwem. Trząsł się na całym ciele, po plecach spływał mu lodowaty pot. Nie mogąc się uspokoić, ciągle wodził wzrokiem wokół siebie, wypatrując tych, którzy mieli wyłonić się z mroku nocy. Wokół gęstniała mgła, lodowaty opar ścielił się przy ziemi, księżyc przesłoniły chmury; w lesie znów zapadła martwa cisza.

I wtedy ich usłyszał; stłumiony stukot kopyt nieśpiesznie idących stępa koni, który nagle ucichł.

Lurtz wytężał wzrok i wydało mu się, że na granicy kręgu drzew widzi czarny, nieruchomy cień. Na ten widok ogarnęła go ślepa panika- nie mógł się poruszyć; w tym momencie był przekonany, że dosłownie umrze z przerażenia.

Nagle cień runął do przodu, a za nim od mrocznej ściany lasu oderwały się cztery inne sylwetki. Zdołał tylko unieść miecz, a oni już byli przy nim. Czarny koń stanął dęba, próbując go stratować. Ork w ostatniej chwili rzucił się na bok, a podkute kopyta skrzesały iskry na powierzchni głazu. Powietrze przeciął mroźny krzyk, od którego topniała wszelka odwaga. Upiór zamachnął się długim mieczem, ale Lurtz odruchowo odskoczył, tnąc przez szyję wierzchowca. Trysnął strumień gorącej krwi i koń Czarnego, ze straszliwym wizgiem zwalił się na kolana, a potem na bok. Jeździec zręcznie zeskoczył z jego grzbietu i z wściekłym sykiem zamłynkował ostrzem. Atak był błyskawiczny. Stal szczęknęła o stal, zderzali się w krótkich, gwałtownych wypadach. Szybko jednak upiór zyskiwał przewagę- był lepszym szermierzem od orka i nie ustępował mu siłą. Potężnym cięciem wytrącił mu miecz z dłoni i zmusił do uniku. Lutrz stracił równowagę i runął pod nogi Czarnego. Tamten stanął nad nim i nieśpiesznie szykował się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu.

Ork uniósł wzrok i napotkał przeszywające spojrzenie płonących się jak węgle źrenic. Zdawało mu się, że ciemność pod kapturem na chwilę zgrupowała się w okrutny uśmiech. Nazgul napawał się jego strachem. Wąskie ostrze jego miecza przez chwilę błądziło po szyi orka, by odsłonić złoty łańcuszek z pierścieniem. Pozostali patrzyli, stojąc z obnażonymi klingami w dłoniach. Wtedy niespodziewanie Lurtz poczuł wściekłość. Chwycił ostrze gołą ręką, zdejmując je z gardła i rzucił się w bok, jednocześnie nakładając pierścień.

Tym razem lepiej kontrolował napływ mocy. Wyprostował się i spojrzał hardo na zaskoczonego nazgula. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Tamten powolnym ruchem uniósł rękę i odrzucił kaptur. Ork zobaczył złowrogie oblicze i czoło zwieńczone żelazną trójzębną koroną. I nagle wiedział już kogo ma przed sobą; to był Król Upiorów, Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru.

Nawet mając na palcu pierścień, nie mógł opanować fali grozy, jaka go zalała. Cofnął się o krok i zastygł w bezruchu. Jego miecz leżał zbyt blisko widmowej postaci, by ośmielił się po niego sięgnąć.

Upiór przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, a potem zaczął się zbliżać. Pozostali jeźdźcy zacieśnili krąg wokół walczących. Khamul uśmiechając się zimno, ruszył do ataku, ale Wódz krzyknął

- Zostań, on jest mój! –

- Więc chodź – warknął ork. – Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto kogo... -

- Proszę, jaki hardy- przemówił głębokim głosem blady król. – ON lubi takich… będziesz dobrym sługą, gdy już zegnie ci kark.-

- Tak, chodź z nami, zabierzemy cię do Mordoru! – wysyczał inny.

Lurtz uniósł rękę z pierścieniem, wytężając całą swoją wolę.

- Odejdźcie – powtórzył.

Zatrzymali się. W powietrzu tężała moc. Wódz nazguli uniósł miecz, który rozjarzył się mdłym, zielonkawym blaskiem. Zaatakował. I nagle pozostałym zdało się, że oto walczą dwa początki; Cień i Płomień. Wokół sylwetki ich Wodza płonęło trupie światło, a ciało orka zdawało się skąpane w ogniu. Nie walczyli już na miecze, w ich dłoniach pojawiły się ostrza utkane z mocy i zderzyły z odgłosem podobnym do gromu. Wtedy Czarnoksiężnik złamał wole przeciwnika i chwycił go za gardło, przypierając do kamiennego kręgu. Lurtz poczuł zasnuwający świadomość mrok; widział wbite w niego płonące wściekłym blaskiem oczy nazgula, a jego dłoń, zaciśnięta jak imadło parzyła i ziębiła jednocześnie. Widział blask tryumfu w jego spojrzeniu. Pierścień zdradził i wyrywał się w kierunku przeciwnika- rozpoznał ulubionego sługę swego Pana.

I nagle, na moment przed śmiercią, przed oczami Lurtza przewinęło się całe życie i dojrzał jak pozbawione było sensu. Świadomość utraty szansy, jaką była nowa moc, jeszcze raz dodała mu sił. Słabnącymi rękami chwycił ramiona przeciwnika i spróbował rozerwać jego chwyt. Szalona wściekłość, która całe życie w nim drzemała, nagle się przebudziła i powoli wyzwalał się ze śmiertelnego uścisku. Upiór sięgnął po sztylet, a wtedy uwolniona ręka orka, wcześniej przecięta do kości przez miecz, zadała cios, w który włożył resztę swoich sił i całą nienawiść. Usłyszał jęk, a nazgul cofnął się chwiejnie; na jego piersi wykwitły trzy poziome, krwawe krechy.

Nagle Lurtz poczuł, że moc dosłownie go rozrywa, zaczął krzyczeć straszliwym głosem, a polana stanęła w ogniu. Płonęły kamienie, ziemia i drzewa wokół. Głuchy podziemny ryk narastał, a ziemię przecięły dymiące szczeliny.

Khamul rzucił się do przodu i chwycił w pasie wysoką, czarną postać. Wódz oparł się na nim i zdołali ujść z płomiennego kręgu. Pozostali nazgule już byli w siodłach, próbując opanować oszalałe konie. Khamul chwycił wodze, a Czarnoksiężnik przyciskając rękę do ran, z jego pomocą zdołał podciągnąć się na łęk. Khamul wskoczył za nim i dał koniowi ostrogi.

...

Jechali szaleńczym galopem przez las, a gałęzie chłostały bezlitośnie. Khamul jedną rękę silnie zaciskał na torsie Wodza, który ledwo utrzymywał się w siodle; był od niego sporo wyższy i cięższy, co groziło im obu upadkiem. Na dłoni czuł ciepło krwi swojego dowódcy. Gdy tylko oddalili się od szalejącego ognia, spiął konia, krzykiem nakazując pozostałym się zatrzymać. Spłoszone, poparzone wierzchowce nie chciały słuchać jeźdźców i z trudem dały się opanować. Szaty wszystkich upiorów były nadpalone, na jednym wciąż dymiły. Nazgule zeskoczyli z koni, jeden chwycił wodze, a drugi z Khamulem pomogli zsiąść rannemu.

Wódz opadł na kolana i oddychał chrapliwie z pochyloną głową. Khamul niemal przemocą oderwał mu dłonie od ran i aż syknął widząc trzy głębokie, długie cięcia, z których obficie lała się krew.

-Zrobił mu to gołą ręką..? – myślał zszokowany – przecież nie miał tak długich szponów.. nawet varg nie zadałby takiej rany… Spojrzał w twarz klęczącego dowódcy i zobaczył, że jego oczy przygasły, jakby przysypane popiołem. Zaciskał zęby, a jego rysy wyostrzyło cierpienie. Bez słowa pozwolił się opatrzyć. Khamul rozciął resztki jego szat, odsłaniając zalaną krwią, szeroką pierś upiora. Cięcia były tak głębokie, że odsłoniły wszystkie tkanki- warstwa skóry, mięśni i lśniące bielą kości mostka i żeber, a pod nimi…

- O cholera…- szepnął . Pod rozerwanymi płatami mięśni, zobaczył drżące, skłębione błękitno różowe tkanki; bijące serce.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co począć. Patrzył wstrząśnięty, gdy nagle poczuł lekki uścisk dłoni wodza na ramieniu. – Powiem ci, co robić. – wyszeptał z wysiłkiem ranny – Podaj mi tą fiolkę, którą mam przy pasie…

Khamul odczepił małą, skórzaną sakiewkę i wyjął buteleczkę z jadowicie zielonym płynem.

- Teraz… polej mi tym rany… Tylko ostrożnie… -

Upiór powoli, starając się, by nie zadrżała mu ręka, przechylił fiolkę nad pierwszym nacięciem. Gdy kropla płynu dotknęła ciała Czarnoksiężnika, ten zadrżał w męce, a z jego piersi uniósł się żrący dym.

- Dalej…- szepnął.

Khamul powtórzył procedurę i po chwili było po wszystkim. Przy ostatnim cięciu Wódz nie wytrzymał i krzyknął strasznie, a potem zamknął oczy i leżał dłuższą chwilę w bezruchu. Smród palonego ciała unosił się nad nim, lecz rany zostały zasklepione i wyglądały, jak przypalone ogniem.

Po chwili rozcięcia stały się płytsze i wypełniły tkanką blizn, a zielonkawe jarzenie znikło.

Wódz wyglądał, jakby zapadł w sen; już nie cierpiał, a jego rysy nieco się wygładziły.

Khamul odetchnął głębiej. Zakorkował fiolkę, przyglądając się podejrzliwie zawartości; nie miał pojęcia co to jest. Delikatnie ułożył głowę nieprzytomnego na zwiniętym płaszczu i wyprostował się powoli. Pozostali nazgule patrzyli bez słowa, czekając na dyspozycje.

- Nie wiemy, czy ork zginął- zaczął – I choć nie czuję obecności mocy, musimy być ostrożni. Pierścień zapewne jest gdzieś w pogorzelisku. Uvatha, Ren; pojedziecie tam teraz i przeszukacie teren. Hamurath, jedź na zachód i sprowadź pozostałych.-

- A co, jeśli goblin nadal ma pierścień? – zapytał nerwowo jeden z upiorów.

- Wtedy wracajcie. Nie damy rady go odzyskać… Widzieliście zresztą. – dokończył cicho.

- A co z nim..? – spytał Ren, pochylając się nad rannym. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany, głos nieco mu drżał. Khamul patrzył ponuro w przestrzeń.

- A co mogę jeszcze zrobić?! – warknął – Zostanę z nim, aż się ocknie. –

- A jeśli… -

- Zamilcz! – syknął wściekle – On nie może umrzeć! Nie może zginąć z ręki śmiertelnika, zapomniałeś?!-

- Właśnie. – wtrącił Uvatha – Przepowiednia mówi „ z ręki śmiertelnego męża". A to nie był człowiek. W dodatku z mocą pierścienia nie był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem… -

- Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem?- wyszeptał Khamul – Kazałem wam milczeć, żeby was nie usłyszał, głupcy... –

- Przecież jest nieprzytomny… - mruknął Ren.

- Zaraz to ciebie pozbawię przytomności. – usłyszeli wściekły, ochrypły głos.

Wódz otworzył oczy, w których płonęły czerwone ogniki. Podparł się na łokciu i skrzywił z bólu.

Czarni Jeźdźcy wpatrywali się w niego w niemym zdumieniu.

- Jedźcie. – warknął. Natychmiast dosiedli koni i zniknęli w gęstwinie drzew.

Khamul, zadowolony że pozbyli się pozostałych, ukląkł przy boku dowódcy. Teraz dopiero pozwolił sobie okazać nieco emocji. Wewnątrz aż trząsł się ze zdenerwowania. Spojrzał na Wodza w nadziei, że ten nie będzie miał mu za złe, że był świadkiem jego słabości.

– Zdaje się, że nie wykonałeś mojego rozkazu.- usłyszał. - Wyraźnie kazałem ci ruszać do Lugburza, gdyby coś mi się stało, prawda? –

Upiór zadrżał pod złowrogim spojrzeniem, lecz w głębi duszy był szczęśliwy ; widząc dumny, ironiczny grymas na twarzy Wodza, poczuł że wszystko wraca do normalności. Ich przywódca został zraniony, lecz nie pokonany i nic nie mogło zgasić w nim płomienia.

- Wybacz panie. – powiedział, pochylając nisko głowę. Niespodziewanie poczuł okutą w stal dłoń na policzku. Zdziwiony podniósł wzrok. Czarnoksiężnik patrzył na niego z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Wybaczam… I dziękuję. Jesteś dobrym i lojalnym kompanem. –

- Panie, spłaciłem tylko dług. Nie raz, lecz dwa razy ocaliłeś mnie od śmierci, wyniosłeś mnie nieprzytomnego z gruzów Dol Gulduru; jak mógłbym cię zostawić..? –

- Muszę o ciebie dbać, Khamul. – mruknął Wódz – Ciężko o dobrego zastępcę. –

Upiór pomyślał z rozbawieniem, że żadne cierpienia nie zmienią dziwnego poczucia humoru jego pana.

Ten spoważniał i spytał - Co sądzisz o tym zdarzeniu? –

- Nie wiem Panie, doprawdy nie wiem… nigdy nie myślałem, że coś takiego jest możliwe. –

- Ja też nie. – wyszeptał Wódz.

- A jednak to przewidziałeś. -

Czarnoksiężnik westchnął ciężko.

– Chyba domyślam się, co mogło wyzwolić taką moc… -zaczął – Z całą pewnością to nie jest zwyczajny ork. Należy do nowej rasy wyhodowanej przez Sarumana, któremu udało się skrzyżować ludzi z goblinami. – skrzywił się z lekko –Nie pytaj mnie, jak to zrobił, ale najwyraźniej zapoczątkował szczep łączący cechy obu ras… najlepsze do prowadzenia wojny; ludzka inteligencja, przewrotność i spryt w połączeniu z siłą, brutalnością i niewolniczym oddaniem orków, to bardzo groźna mieszanka. A ten został w jakiś sposób wyróżniony; poczułem to, kiedy go dotknąłem. Saruman zaszczepił w nim cząstkę swojej mocy i przy okazji cząstkę siebie…-

Khamul słuchał zdumiony.

– To znaczy, że w jakiś sposób jest jego SYNEM?! –

Wódz roześmiał się, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i momentalnie poczuł przeszywający ból w klatce piersiowej.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Ale liczy się to, że ta istota ma silny, miłujący władzę umysł oraz cząstkę mocy Istarich; tchnienie płomienia. To dlatego Pierścień go usłuchał. –

- Ale teraz jest już martwy – na wpół stwierdził, na wpół spytał Khamul.

- Niestety tego nie byłbym taki pewien… - wyszeptał Czarnoksiężnik. – A teraz… podaj mi mój płaszcz.- zdarł z siebie resztki postrzępionej i sztywnej od krwi koszuli, a poddany zarzucił mu na ramiona czarną pelerynę. – Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, jakiś czas nie będę w najlepszej formie. – dodał krzywiąc się z bólu przy każdym ruchu. – Aha, przy okazji znajdź mi nowego konia.

…..

Dwaj czarni jeźdźcy wyłonili się spomiędzy drzew i zatrzymali kilka metrów od polany, na której niedawno szalało istne piekło. Wszystko wokół było wypalone do gołej ziemi, z daleka niósł się potworny, dusząc swąd spalenizny, a wirujący pył przesłaniał widok. Gdzieniegdzie płonęły jeszcze niewielkie ogniska, walcząc o każdą piędź ziemi. Starożytne monolity zachowały się jedynie w części; powierzchnia głazów popękała od gorąca, a część zapadła się ziemię, w której ziały przepastne szczeliny.

Nazgule zsiedli z koni i ruszyli dalej. Z niedowierzaniem oglądali zniszczenia. Potem zaczęli węszyć i krążyć pośród dymiących szczątków. Po długim czasie zaprzestali wysiłków.

- Tu nic nie ma. – powiedział Ren z napięciem w głosie.

- Ale to niemożliwe, żeby przeżył. – syknął Uvatha – Przecież jest śmiertelną istotą, z ciała i krwi, do cholery! –

Szukali jeszcze chwilę, ale nie wyczuli ani śladu pierścienia; w powietrzu pozostały jedynie rezonanse niedawno użytej tu mocy. Popatrzyli po sobie zrezygnowani i zawrócili do koni. Jadąc nie rozmawiali wiele; pogrążeni w ponurych myślach wracali po własnych śladach

...

Khamul obserwował kątem oka Wodza, który zamarł w dziwnej pozycji, pół leżąc oparty o pień drzewa, z dłonią spoczywającą na piersi, odruchowo osłaniając świeżo zasklepione rany. Mimo, że już nic nie zagrażało jego życiu, wyraźnie musiał znosić duży ból- przy najmniejszym ruchu krzywił się albo klął straszliwie w starej Czarnej Mowie.

Jego ruchy były sztywne, pozbawione zwykłej zręczności i siły i dla obu stało się jasne, że nie wróci szybko do pełnej sprawności.

W końcu Wódz dał za wygraną i przywołał gestem poddanego.

- Jak widzisz, rany się zagoiły, ale wciąż jestem osłabiony. – powiedział. – Tymczasem czuję, że pierścienia nie ma w pobliżu, a nasz cel oddala się coraz bardziej. Musimy niezwłocznie podążyć do Isengardu.-

- Ale dlaczego tam, mój panie? – spytał zaskoczony Khamul

- Ponieważ nie damy sobie sami rady, a nie zamierzam wracać do Barad- dur nie wypełniwszy rozkazu… Myślę, że nadszedł czas, by Saruman powściągnął swój niepokorny twór. To nasza ostatnia szansa.-

- Ale mój panie, nie sądzę, żeby zechciał z nami rozmawiać… zapewne nawet nie wpuści nas za próg.-

- Ręczę ci, że wpuści. - Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się złowrogo – Kiedy chcę, potrafię być bardzo przekonujący. –

Khamul nie pozbył się wątpliwości, lecz nie powiedział nic. Zamiast tego patrzył na długie, świeże blizny i zastanawiał się, jak jego pan zamierza przejechać konno taki dystans.

Wódz zauważył to i rzekł

– Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz… do tego czasu muszę odzyskać siły, a tego nie dokonam bez pomocy magii.. i twojej. -

Khamul pochylił lekko głowę

– Jeśli mogę zrobić cokolwiek, by ulżyć cierpieniu mego pana, zrobię to bez wahania. –

spojrzał w dziwne, przerażające oczy Czarnoksiężnika i dostrzegł w nich niepokojące lśnienie. Wódz milczał przez chwilę.

– To nie będzie przyjemne. – powiedział w końcu – Nie bez powodu nazywali mnie nekromantą; potrafię czerpać siły ze zmarłych i z krwi żywych… teraz potrzebuję właśnie krwi, wtedy szybko odzyskam moją moc. –

Khamul zrozumiawszy , czego żąda od niego dowódca poczuł ukłucie lęku; wiedział że to często kończyło się wykrwawieniem ofiary lub jej śmiercią z powodu osłabienia. Nie widział jednak innego wyjścia, a poza tym pochlebiało mu nieco, że właśnie jego krew była tak pożądana.

- Zatem weź ile potrzebujesz. – powiedział.

- To bardzo bolesne… i będziesz miał blizny. – ostrzegł Wódz.

Khamul wzruszył ramionami.

Czarnoksiężnik skinął głową i gestem nakazał mu się zbliżyć.

Zamknął oczy i rozpoczął monotonną inkantację w zapomnianym języku.

Khamul nie rozróżniał słów, lecz tchnące grozą i jakąś straszliwą tęsknotą dźwięki sprawiły, że jego ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką. Poczuł dziwne wibracje w powietrzu, a może w ziemi; drżenie mocy starszej, niż ludzkość. Spojrzał w twarz Czarnoksiężnika i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego oczy się zmieniły- biała mgła wypełniająca tęczówki zasłaniała teraz również źrenice, które lśniły chorobliwym, bladym światłem.

Nagle przemówił:

- Zaczynamy. – jego głos był dziwnie zniekształcony i nieprawdopodobnie niski, brzmiał bardziej jak ryk.

- Pamiętaj wszelako, że między nami wytworzy się więź krwi i ducha… Nie obawiaj się jednak, nic z tego, co zobaczysz nie dzieje się naprawdę… -

Khamul nie zrozumiał ostrzeżenia; bardziej lękał się że jego pan straci kontrolę i odbierze mu życie, opętany wygłodniałą mocą.

Teraz przerażał go niepomiernie; miał nienaturalnie wyostrzone rysy, a jego całą sylwetkę okalał cień; górował nad nim straszliwie.

- Uklęknij. – nakazał i z metalicznym zgrzytem wyciągnął sztylet.

Stanął za jego plecami i również opadł na kolana; szarpnięciem zdarł jego płaszcz i warstwy materiału pod nim, odsłaniając ramiona i łopatki.

Khamul poczuł lekką panikę, gdy zimna stal rozorała jego skórę; dwa głębokie nacięcia pojawiły się na jego plecach- symetryczne linie tuż pod łopatkami, które szybko zaczęła wypełniać krew.

Usłyszał jak Czarnoksiężnik szepcze coś w obcym języku i kreśli w powietrzu skomplikowany znak, a potem pochyla się nad nim. Owionął go lodowaty oddech. Po chwili jego pan przyłożył usta do ran i zaczął pić. Ból był zaskakująco intensywny, nieporównywalnie silniejszy, niż przypuszczał.

Ale najgorsze było cierpienie psychiczne; czuł dotyk innego umysłu, a jego wspomnienia przeniknęły go i zlały się z jego własnymi. Straszne wspomnienia grobu wykłutego w skale, w którym pochowano go żywcem…

Czas stał się nieistotny, zdawało się że trwa to całą wieczność, choć mogły to być sekundy; duszna ciemność, ból i zimno. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby się bronić; całe ciało ciążyło niczym wykłute z kamienia, nie zdołałby nawet unieść rąk.

I nagle wszystko się skończyło. Ból ustał momentalnie; słabość nie minęła całkowicie, ale nie była już tak obezwładniająca. Poczuł, że postać za nim cofa się i ociera usta. Wibracje prastarej mocy powróciły do ziemi, pozostawiając jedynie leciutkie drżenie powietrza.

Wciąż trwał skulony w tej samej pozycji, walcząc z nadchodzącym omdleniem, gdy poczuł silne ramiona podnoszące go z ziemi.

Wódz odzyskał dawny wygląd, na jego piersi widniały nadal trzy długie, białe blizny, lecz po niedawnej słabości nie było śladu.

Przez chwilę dochodził do siebie, straszne wspomnienia zaczynały blaknąć i rozmywać się, a niemoc i drżenie mięśni szybko ustępowały.

- Khamul… - przemówił Wódz – Bardzo cierpiałeś …? –

- Nie panie… tylko te wspomnienia… - wyszeptał. Czarnoksiężnik pochylił głowę.

- Co widziałeś? – spytał

- Wizja szybko blaknie, ale pamiętam grób… pochowano cię żywcem..?-

Wódz milczał.

- To stare dzieje… - odparł po chwili – Pełne cierpienia… i gniewu. -

Khamul dostrzegł wyraźny błysk bólu w oczach dowódcy. Nie pytał o nic więcej. Zamiast tego obrócił głowę, próbując obejrzeć swoje plecy. Z tego, co zdołał dostrzec, cała ich górna część była wymazana krwią; szkarłatne smugi ciągnęły się aż na ramiona i boki. Nacięcia jednak już się zasklepiły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko lekkie pieczenie i dyskomfort. Wódz rozdarł dół swego płaszcza i teraz trzymał w rękach dwa długie pasy materiału. Gestem nakazał podwładnemu się odwrócić i jednym z kawałków wytarł jego plecy, a drugim obwiązał go powyżej pasa. Khamul naciągnął szatę i płaszcz. Czuł się już prawie zupełnie dobrze, jedynie niewielka słabość i znużenie przypominały o tym, co się stało.

- Powiemy pozostałym, co zaszło?- spytał

- Nie, po co. – mruknął Wódz – Chętnie zobaczę ich miny, kiedy już się zjawią. –

…..

Wkrótce spomiędzy drzew wyłoniły się sylwetki dwóch czarnych jeźdźców. Jechali milczący i posępni, niepewni co zastaną po powrocie. Jeden z nich odegnał od siebie uporczywą wizję martwego ciała przywódcy i podniósł wzrok. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

- Niemożliwe… - usłyszał szept swojego kompana. Przed nimi stał Wódz, wyprostowany, z arogancko uniesioną głową. Obok niego Khamul, dziwnie zgarbiony, poprawiał coś przy uprzęży konia.

Nazgule przez chwilę zupełnie zapomnieli o pierścieniu. Pomimo, że ich twarze całkowicie skrywały głębokie kaptury, zdumienie zawisło w powietrzu całkiem samoistnie.

Czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się w duchu.

- Na co tak patrzycie? – warknął – Widzicie mnie pierwszy raz, czy może jakaś niezwykła rzecz w tle przykuła waszą uwagę?! –

Jeźdźcy pośpiesznie spuścili wzrok, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.

Khamul wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kryjąc twarz pod kapturem i poprawił sprzączki przy popręgu.

- No i…? Znaleźliście go? – zapytał Wódz. Uvatha pokręcił głową i ze wzrokiem nadal wbitym w ziemię streścił ich poszukiwania.

- A krew? Widzieliście gdzieś ślady krwi?-

- Nie panie, nic tam nie było. Jedynie popioły i żar. –

- Tego się spodziewałem. – mruknął Czarnoksiężnik. - Teraz ruszymy do Isengardu. Pozostali dołączą do nas później; jeden z was zostanie by ich powiadomić i skierować na nasz trop. – oznajmił i wskazał na Rena.

– Z konia. Już. – nazgul wyraźnie chciał zaprotestować, ale został uciszony władczym gestem.

– Zabierzesz się z pozostałymi. A ja potrzebuję nowego wierzchowca. – oznajmił Wódz, odbierając wodze z ręki urażonego sługi. - Dwóch z was pojedzie śladem orka, nich się do niego nie zbliżają, a jednie podążają w pewnej odległości, żeby zwierzyna nam się nie wymknęła. A Ty z pozostałymi- spinajcie konie; macie dogonić nas nim dotrzemy do bramy Isengardu. -

Po chwili ruszyli; prowadził Czarnoksiężnik.

Jedna mroczna postać została na miejscu i odprowadzała towarzyszy ponurym spojrzeniem.

Uvatha zrównawszy się z Khamulem, zagadnął go zniżając głos – Co się stało? Jak to możliwe? Przecież kiedy zostawiliśmy go z tobą, był umierający… -

Zapytany tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Kto wie, jaką mocą dysponuje Wódz? Jest zbyt potężny, byśmy mogli mierzyć go swoją miarą. – powiedział – Swoją drogą, powinniście widzieć swoje miny…- dodał szyderczo.

...

Podczas, gdy Król Upiorów ledwie uszedł z życiem z płonącego piekła, Lurtz był w niemniej groźnym położeniu. Kiedy eksplodowała w nim moc, miał wrażenie, że coś rozrywa go od środka. Wokół szalał ogień i pękała ziemia, ale on był świadom tylko potwornego bólu i uczucia rozpychania, jakby jakaś straszna istota próbowała wydostać się z jego wnętrza przez klatkę piersiową. Upadł wtedy krzycząc przeraźliwie, w męce nieporównywalnej z niczym, czego do tej pory doświadczył.

Stracił poczucie czasu; wił się w agonii leżąc na spopielonej ziemi i chciał tylko jednego- by to wreszcie się skończyło. Nie był świadom rozpaczliwego odwrotu nazguli, ani dobiegających go odgłosów podziemnych eksplozji. I wreszcie rozszalała moc wyczerpała się, zostawiając go pół przytomnego, obolałego i pokrytego pyłem, sadzą i lepkim potem. Zdarł z palca pierścień, który tym razem zszedł opornie; musiał go odrywać niemal ze skórą. Dość długo leżał zwinięty w kłębek drżąc i łkając, niezdolny do żadnego działania.

Wreszcie jednak ból zmniejszył się, a ryczące płomienie zostały zredukowane do niewielkich, dogasających ognisk. Lurtz przetarł załzawione oczy grzbietem dłoni i powoli zaczął się podnosić. Bolał go każdy skrawek ciała. Szczególnie mocno dokuczały mu żebra, serce i brzuch. W skroniach czuł tętnienie krwi, a zanim udało mu się wstać, kląc i łkając upadał kilka razy.

Wreszcie sił dodała mu myśl o upiorach; sądził że jego cios zabił Czarnoksiężnika, ale było jeszcze pozostałych ośmiu… nie miał złudzeń, że zostawią go w spokoju. A teraz nie miał już siły walczyć. Zataczając się, zgięty niemal wpół ruszył w stronę zwartej ściany lasu i zagłębił się w ciemność.

Szedł długo nie myśląc o niczym, z wyjątkiem utrzymania kierunku marszu. W pewnym momencie napotkał strumień. Padł na kolana przy brzegu i pił chciwie krystalicznie czystą, zimną wodę.

Jak cudownie chłodziła poparzoną skórę… Kiedy wyszedł na brzeg, czuł się znacznie lepiej. Zauważył ze zdziwieniem, że dzięki mocy pierścienia jego ciało zaczęło się bardzo szybko regenerować.

Zadana niedawno przez upiora rana była już tylko wspomnieniem; pozostała po niej cienka, ledwie zauważalna blizna, a świeże poparzenia szybko blakły. Bał się jedynie o swoje serce; po każdym kontakcie z mocą bolało i tłukło się szaleńczo w klatce żeber.

Teraz jednak wstąpiły w niego nowe siły i ruszył raźnym krokiem na wschód, gdzie nad horyzontem wstawała blada łuna. Noc powoli ustępowała pierwszym promieniom słońca i ork poczuł przypływ nadziei. Większość przedstawicieli jego rasy nienawidziła i lękała się światła i znacznie lepiej czuła się z nadejściem nocy, lecz Urukowie byli wolni od tej ułomności, a od pewnego czasu dla Lurtza ciemność oznaczała czas panowania upiorów, których nadal obawiał się śmiertelnie. Wszelako nazgule nigdy nie atakowali w dzień, teraz więc mógł czuć się bezpieczny.

Idąc rozmyślał nad tym, co się wydarzyło. Z początku sądził, że moc da się opanować. Oczywiście wymagało to dużego wysiłku, lecz nie było niewykonalne. Teraz jednak obawiał się znów użyć pierścienia. Był zbyt słaby. Powoli zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Przed oczami stanęła mu widmowa, okrutna twarz Czarnoksiężnika i przeszedł go dreszcz. Pamiętał przejmujący grobowym zimnem dotyk jego rąk, władczy, głęboki głos; a jego oczy… te straszne oczy widziały wszystko i zajrzały mu w duszę. Czuł wtedy że stoi przed nim nagi, obdarty ze skóry, w mroźnej ciemności.

A jeśli moc go opęta i stanie się taki, jak oni? Nie żywi i nie do końca martwi; jeńcy woli ich pana, poruszający się pod wejrzeniem mrocznej potęgi i zsyłający aurę grozy na wszystko, co żyje. – Czy oni pamiętają jeszcze kolor słońca..? Dotyk wiatru, chłód i miękkość wody…? – zastanawiał się.

Nie wiedział już, czy jego rojenia były warte takiej ceny; bo cenę z pewnością przyjdzie mu zapłacić. Może to były tylko sny, nic więcej..?

Szedł, bijąc się z myślami, aż wykończony zatrzymał się w pierwszym dogodnym miejscu i upewniwszy się, że nic mu nie zagraża, momentalnie zapadł w sen.

Śnił dziwny, męczący koszmar, w którym czyjeś ręce gładziły go po ramionach i głowie. Zimne ręce. Ktoś pochylał się nad nim- czarna sylwetka na tle ściany ognia. Nie mógł dojrzeć twarzy. Potem zobaczył żelazną koronę, i palące spojrzenie wwierciło się w niego, przykuwając jego ciało i umysł niczym robaka, unieruchamiając go.

Potem usłyszał głos. Lecz nie był to zimny głos Czarnoksiężnika. Ten porażał swoją mocą, brzmiał niczym pomruk burzy, głęboki, miękki i w jakiś sposób kuszący, a każde słowo było niczym spadający głaz; nie można się przeciwstawić komuś o takim głosie.

I Lurtz słuchał ogarnięty niemocą i przerażeniem. Głos przemawiał w starej czarnej mowie:

-… _Gu kibum kelkum- ishi, burzum- ishi… ashi gurum_… A potem wyszeptał z jakąś mrożącą krew satysfakcją:

– _Widzę cię_…. –

Lurtz ocknął się zlany potem. Rozglądał się nerwowo wokół, lecz widział tylko las i równiny skąpane w złotym blasku słońca; wysokie trawy poruszały się leniwie na wietrze. Ork odetchnął głęboko, chłonąc spokój otoczenia.

I po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że może kiedyś nie był szczęśliwy, lecz bez wątpienia szczęśliwszy niż teraz, gdy miał pierścień. Nagle zapragnął wrócić do Isengardu, znów wykonywać swoje codzienne, rutynowe obowiązki, a wolnym czasie wymykać się z koszar, by po kryjomu korzystać z księgozbioru Sarumana. Proste przyjemności, takie jak picie podłego, słabego wina z kompanami, wieczory przy ogniu, walki na pięści, zwykłe rozmowy, wydały mu się czymś pięknym i godnym zachowania w pamięci.

Może tym razem ambicja go przerosła, może lepiej zostawić wielkie moce i wojny tym naprawdę potężnym … W przeciwieństwie do nazguli, dla niego była jeszcze droga odwrotu.

Z drugiej strony nie mógł liczyć na wybaczenie Sarumana… jego dawny pan znał zbyt wiele tajemnych, niebezpiecznych i czasami naprawdę plugawych myśli swojego sługi.

Niegdyś Lurtz często czuł jego lodowatą obecność w swojej głowie i nienawidził tego nade wszystko.

Pamiętał, gdy po raz pierwszy Czarodziej dopuścił się gwałtu na jego duszy. Wezwał go wtedy do swojej komnaty, niedługo po narodzinach, prawie nagiego, pokrytego krwią, brudem i śluzem, zdezorientowanego i złego.

Pierwszym uczuciem, jakie zapamiętał po przyjściu na świat, była wściekłość. Podobno udusił sługę, który wyciągał go z błotnistego łona ziemi, ale niczego nie pamiętał. Następnie przyszedł strach i wstyd- oto bowiem jego oczom ukazał się odziany w oślepiającą biel, dostojny i emanujący mocą starzec. Odwrócony do niego tyłem, uczynił zapraszający gest i powoli obejrzał go od stóp do głów.

Lurtz poczuł się wtedy niemal równie obnażony, słaby i bezbronny, jak pod spojrzeniem Króla Upiorów. Stał jednak dumnie wyprostowany, nie chcąc okazać lęku, a żeby nie musieć znosić wzroku Sarumana, patrzył przed siebie.

I wtedy starzec podszedł, nadal oglądając swoje dzieło, a w jego ciemnych oczach płonęła fascynacja i tryumf, wymieszane z odrazą. Dotknął ramienia orka, sprawdzając twardość mięśni i wreszcie zajrzał mu w oczy zmuszając do spuszczenia wzroku.

- Czy wiesz, skąd wzięli się orkowie? – zapytał. – To niegdysiejsi elfowie, zniewoleni przez ciemne moce, torturowani i okaleczeni… - żółte oczy Lurtza rozszerzyły się w zgrozie i niedowierzaniu, a z jego piersi dobył się ni to jęk, ni to warknięcie.

- Odrażająca, budząca grozę, wyniszczona forma życia… - kontynuował starzec – Teraz została udoskonalona. Mój waleczny Uruk- haiu… komu służysz?!- i Lurtz wypowiedział jego imię.

Wtedy po raz pierwszy do jego umysłu wdarły się lodowate, chciwe palce mocy, szukając fałszu, czytając w jego myślach, poznając wszystkie sekrety. Ork ryknął i ścisnął dłońmi skronie, osuwając się na kolana. Czarodziej dręczył go jeszcze chwilę, a następnie rozluźnił mentalny chwyt. Chłodną, wypielęgnowaną dłonią ujął pod brodę klęczącego sługę i patrząc pogardliwie z góry rzekł:

- Nie opieraj się woli swego pana, gdyż jego potęga nie zna granic i każda twoja sekretna myśl jest mu znana. Obdarzyłem cię życiem, wymagam więc absolutnego posłuszeństwa i oddania. Mógłbym rozkazać ci przebić się własnym mieczem dla kaprysu, a ty zrobiłbyś to bez wahania, nie mogąc zapanować nad ręką, którą pokieruje moja wola. Zapamiętaj to sobie! Dałem ci cząstkę swojej mocy… spraw, bym tego nie pożałował. A teraz… - wyciągnął dłoń, grzbietem do góry – ucałuj rękę swego mistrza. -

Lurtz musnął wargami jego dłoń i nadal klęczał.

- Możesz wstać. – powiedział Czarodziej, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany. Ruchem ręki przywołał mniejszych orków, którzy czekali cierpliwie na rozkazy. – Zaprowadźcie go do łaźni i dajcie jakieś odzienie. – zaordynował, a następnie odwrócił się z powrotem do okna, dając do zrozumienia, że rozmowa jest skończona.

Lurtz czuł wtedy przede wszystkim strach, lecz nasiona gniewu i upokorzenia zaczęły z wolna kiełkować na dnie jego duszy. Później siedząc zanurzony po pas w gorącej kąpieli, zmywając z siebie brud i z przyjemnością chłonąc miękkość wody, po raz pierwszy uzmysłowił sobie, że to nie siła fizyczna , lecz siła umysłu jest źródłem prawdziwej mocy. Patrzył na swoje ramiona, pokryte węzłami mięśni, na potężną klatkę piersiową i dłonie zakończone szponami i przed oczami wciąż miał obraz wysokiego starca, o podłużnej, wychudłej twarzy i pałających, czarnych oczach. Wiedział, że pod względem fizycznym, ciało czarodzieja było dużo słabsze od jego własnego, lecz umysł zapewniał mu nieskończoną przewagę.

Wtedy Lurtz postanowił zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by rozwijać swój intelekt, siłę ducha i hartować wolę. Domyślał się, że sztuka magiczna pozostanie dlań niedostępna, lecz wiedza też dawała wielką moc. A jego duma i arogancja domagały się tego. Chciał budzić szacunek i strach, tak jak jego mentor.

Niedługo potem Saruman przywołał go ponownie i przekazał dowództwo nad dużym oddziałem nowo wyhodowanej armii. Lurtz podziękował, okazując należyty respekt i odszedł. Z radością zauważył, że powoli uczy się ukrywać swoje myśli przed przenikliwym Czarodziejem.

Któregoś dnia, zwiedzając rozległe podziemia, pełne niezliczonych cel, odnalazł starego człowieka, jednego z wieloletnich więźniów, o którym niemal już zapomniano. Obdarty, brudny i chudy jak szkielet , okazał się być gondorskim szlachcicem, złapanym niegdyś przez orków podczas podróży na zachód. Saruman, przekonany że jest szpiegiem, kazał uwięzić go w lochu, a później całkiem stracił nim zainteresowanie. Człowiek nadal był karmiony, lecz nieregularnie, a jego celi nie sprzątano chyba od kilku miesięcy. Lurtz początkowo przeraził go niepomiernie; więzień zaczął jęczeć ze strachu, a pomiędzy szlochami dało się słyszeć urywane słowa o śmierci, która wreszcie po niego przyszła i prośby o ocalenie. Ork zignorował tą litanię i powoli, miękkim krokiem wszedł do celi. Przykucnął tuż przed skuloną na ziemi drżącą postacią i przyglądał się jej z ciekawością.

Wreszcie, człowiek przestał szlochać i odważył się spojrzeć na swego gościa. Przez długą chwile, w ciszy patrzyli sobie w oczy; żółte zmrużone ślepia Lurtz i mokre, zaczerwienione oczy starca, o wyblakłej niebieskiej barwie.

- Kim jesteś? – wyszeptał człowiek. Lurtz milczał chwilę, a potem przemówił ignorując pytanie:

- Umiesz czytać i pisać? – zaskoczony więzień skinął głową.

- Tylko we wspólnym, czy w jakimś jeszcze języku? – indagował ork.

- We wspólnym, elfickim, oraz tengwarze, panie. –

- Dobrze. – powiedział zadowolony Lurtz – Słuchaj zatem; nauczysz mnie wszystkiego, co potrafisz, a ja w zamian będę przynosił ci dwa razy dziennie posiłek i świeżą wodę. Dam ci również czyste odzienie i rozkaże posprzątać celę. –

Oniemiały człowiek patrzył w przerażającą twarz swego gościa, nie rozumiejąc niczego. Przytaknął jednak gorliwie. - Oczywiście panie, dziękuję ci za twoją hojność.-

Lurtz prychnął pogardliwie i wstał.

- Zaczniemy od jutra. A na razie moi słudzy przyniosą ci jedzenie oraz wszystko, co potrzebne. Doprowadź się do porządku, gdy wrócę masz wyglądać jak istota z odrobiną godności. – powiedział. Człowiek wstał z wysiłkiem, a w jego zapadniętych oczach pojawił się dawno zapomniany błysk. Skłonił się i powiedział – Co tylko rozkażesz. – a po chwili dodał – Byłem kiedyś kronikarzem na dworze namiestnika Denenthora. Nazywam się …-

- Nie obchodzi mnie twoje imię – przerwał mu opryskliwie Lurtz. – Nie mam więcej czasu. Poza tym wierz mi, że nie robię tego z dobroci serca. – i opuściwszy celę, złapał za kark pierwszego orka, na jakiego trafił. Wydał dyspozycje i przykazał, by ów nie mówił o tym nikomu, pod karą tortur i śmierci.

Mały ork gorliwie kiwał głową gdy tylko Lutrz go puścił, pobiegł do lochów, by niezwłocznie wykonać rozkaz.

Od tego czasu, pomimo że pośród orków nadal załatwiał sprawy głównie za pomocą pięści i kłów, każdą wolną chwilę wykorzystywał na naukę. Zapamiętywał wiele z mimochodem usłyszanych rozmów Czarodzieja z jego najbardziej zaufanymi ludzkimi sługami i wysłannikami, unikał pijackich orgii, które były ulubionym sposobem spędzania czasu większości jego podkomendnych i zakradał się do wielkich księgozbiorów w lochach żelaznej wieży, gdzie spędzał wiele długich, nocnych godzin przy drżącym blasku świecy i zakurzonych manuskryptach.

Stopniowo zaczęto darzyć go coraz większym szacunkiem, który nie wynikał jedynie ze strachu. Lurtz nauczył się sztuki manewrów wojennych i dowodzenia, a rosnąca wiedza i umiejętności odcisnęły trwały ślad w jego oczach, które stały się przenikliwe i doświadczone.

Leciwy więzień okazał się być dobrym nauczycielem, a nowy uczeń zaskoczył go przenikliwością i pracowitością. Z czasem zmalał też jego strach przed wielkim orkiem i nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia. Gdy Lurtz został wyznaczony do odbycia tajnej misji, przed opuszczeniem Isengardu zatroszczył się, by więzień nadal miał dobrą opiekę.

Nigdy jednak nie wygasła w nim przyrodzona żądza władzy. Nie było siły w świecie, zdolnej skłonić go, by z niej zrezygnował.

...

Gdyby Czarnoksiężnik znał rozterki orka, zapewne nie zadawałby sobie trudu podróży do Isengardu. Czekałby cierpliwie, aż ofiara się podda, wyczerpana psychicznie i sama odda pierścień w jego ręce. Może też uciekłby się do perswazji i dominacji umysłowej, zamiast walki. Jednak choć podczas pojedynku przejrzał wiele myśli goblina, ta pozostała przed nim ukryta.

Teraz jechał pogrążony w myślach, planując, szukając słabych punktów, próbując opracować strategię.

Miał pewne obawy, co do osoby Sarumana. Osobiście nigdy nie lubił Czarodzieja, którego duma dawno przerodziła się w pychę, a metody działania budziły obrzydzenie.

Wódz sam lubił wzbudzać grozę, strach w oczach innych sprawiał mu niemal fizyczną przyjemność, lecz wiedział również, że prawdziwą lojalność można zdobyć tylko poprzez szacunek i zaufanie.

Ten który służy ze strachu, prędzej czy później wykorzysta okazję by uciec od swego pana, lub zadać zdradziecki cios. Pogardzany sługa nigdy nie pozbędzie się ze swego serca nienawiści, choćby ukrywał ją za woalem poddańczego uwielbienia.

Dlatego sposób, w jaki Saruman traktuje swoich orków i ludzkich szpiegów budził w nim głęboki niesmak.

Poza tym pomimo zapewnień, jakie dał Khamulowi, nie był do końca przekonany czy zdoła zmusić Czarodzieja do współpracy. Znając jego pychę i butę, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nie podporządkuje się chętnie niczyjej woli; a zwłaszcza Króla Upiorów, którego skrycie nienawidził. Czarnoksiężnik czuł to, ilekroć musiał pojawić się w Isengardzie.

Przelotnie zastanowił się, czy wynikało to z ich zupełnie różnych charakterów, zazdrości o względy Czarnego Władcy, czy też mag nie mógł ścierpieć w obrębie swojej domeny obecności potężnego rywala.

Ostatnia wizyta nazguli w Isengardzie nie przebiegła zbyt pomyślnie; odjechali z niczym, nie dostawszy się nawet za bramę; lecz tym razem nie odpuszczą tak łatwo. Jeśli musi dojść do konfrontacji, niech tak będzie.

Wódz uśmiechnął się zimno na tę myśl. Zawsze chciał zmierzyć się z Sarumanem i nieco ukrócić jego ambicje. Nie był pewien, jak dużą mocą dysponuje Czarodziej, ale od czasu gdy zło zaczęło odradzać się za osłoną skalistych ścian Mordoru, jego własna moc znacznie wzrosła. Niestety do tej pory Saruman, jako ich sojusznik, niepewny ale dość użyteczny, był nietykalny. Jeśli jednak odmówi pomocy w odzyskaniu pierścienia, nic nie ochroni go przed gniewem Saurona i Czarnego Wodza.

Nazgule wciąż jechali, gdy zza horyzontu zaczął wyłaniać się pomarańczowy dysk słońca. Gdy jego pierwsze promienie dosięgły zakapturzonych jeźdźców, Khamul syknął z irytacją, owijając się szczelniej płaszczem i pochylając w siodle. Czarnoksiężnik nie odczuwał jeszcze żadnego dyskomfortu, ale po kilku milach zarządził wcześniejszy postój. Trawiły go wyrzuty sumienia, że pozbawił swego sługę sporej części sił witalnych.

Teraz znaleźli w miarę osłonięte miejsce, pośród skał i wysokich traw i zsiedli z koni. Swoim zwyczajem usiedli w ciasnym kręgu, plecami do siebie, naciągając głębiej kaptury i odpoczywali w bezruchu. Wódz pozostał w pełni rozbudzony, gładził odruchowo głownię spoczywającego na kolanach miecza i próbował sięgnąć wewnętrznym wzrokiem daleko w step. Po chwili już widział czterech kompanów podążających ich tropem. Byli blisko. Pozostała dwójka jednak znajdowała się poza jego zasięgiem. Miał nadzieję, że ork nie wpadnie na pomysł urządzenia zasadzki, a jego poddani będą się trzymać w rozsądnej odległości.

Odprężył się nieco i oparł wygodniej, czując za sobą plecy towarzyszy. Rozmyślał o dziwnej, niezwykłej istocie, którą stworzył Saruman.

Kiedy walczyli, poczuł jego umysł i wniknął weń na krótką chwilę; zbyt krótką by przejrzeć jego myśli, lecz i tak dowiedział się sporo. Między innymi odkrył, że ork właściwie nie był z gruntu zły, a jedynie dumny, pyszny i arogancki, podobnie jak jego stwórca. Poznał jego pragnienia, wśród których dominowało jedno- żądza władzy. Pierścień zatem trafił na niezwykle podatny grunt.

Nikt nie rozumiał tego lepiej, niż nazgul.

Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na prawej dłoni, gdzie pod pancerną rękawicą, na środkowym palcu tkwił jego własny pierścień. Źródło potęgi i słabości zarazem, który kochał i przeklinał, który związał jego los z losem Saurona na zawsze.

Bywały dni, gdy znużony światem, pragnął odnaleźć ukojenie w śmierci. Żałował wtedy, że przyjął dar z rąk swego pana. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby mógł wybrać powtórnie, nie zmieniłby decyzji. Bez pierścienia nigdy nie stałby się tym, kim teraz jest. A czyż dla istoty takiej jak on, może być coś gorszego, niż przeciętność ..?

Przymknął oczy i pozwolił myślom błądzić na pograniczu jawy i snu.

Gdy słońce stało już wysoko, usłyszał odległy tętent kopyt. Otworzył oczy i podniósł się, by wyjść jeźdźcom naprzeciw.

Jak zwykle w dzień, oczom nazgula świat jawił się niewyraźny, rozmyty i pozbawiony barw. Dopiero nocą nabierał głębi, a kształty wyostrzały się; wtedy dostrzegał też wiele znaków i form niedostępnych śmiertelnikom.

Czekał wyprostowany, z założonymi na piersi rękami. Po chwili mógł już dojrzeć na horyzoncie zamazane sylwetki trzech koni niosących jeźdźców. Tamci też go dostrzegli i ściągnęli wodze spienionym wierzchowcom. Podjechali stępa, pochylając głowy na powitanie. Konie były wykończone, ich boki unosiły się i opadały w gwałtownych wdechach, wyginały zlane potem szyje. Na najroślejszym siedziało dwóch jeźdźców. Nazgule zsiedli i dołączyli do swoich towarzyszy.

Kiedy tylko zapadł zmierzch, ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Od Isengardu dzieliło ich już tylko kilka godzin jazdy.

Nagle jadący na czele Khamul drgnął i zaczął węszyć, przekrzywiwszy głowę. Wódz zatrzymał gestem pozostałych.

- Co wyczuwasz? – spytał

- Ludzkie ciało – szepnął tamten – Jakiś konny zbliża się do nas od południa. Zaraz tu będzie. –

Nazgule szybko rozproszyli się i przyczaili naokoło szlaku.

Po kilku minutach dał się słyszeć odgłos kopyt i niemal zajeżdżony, kary koń pojawił się na drodze, tocząc pianę z pyska. Dosiadał go niewysoki mężczyzna, spowity w czerń.

Wierzchowiec, czując obecność upiorów, zaczął chrypieć, boczyć się i wreszcie przysiadł na zadzie z rozpaczliwym rżeniem. Blada twarz człowieka wykrzywiła się z wściekłości i zaczął bezlitośnie okładać go pejczem.

W tym momencie nazgule wypadli z zasadzki i błyskawicznie go otoczyli. Koń z jękiem ukląkł i przewrócił się na bok, przygniatając nogę jeźdźca. Unieruchomiony człowiek zastygł, wpatrując się w przerażeniu w zacieśniający się krąg zakapturzonych postaci.

Najwyższa z nich zsiadła z konia i zbliżyła się miarowym krokiem, dobywając miecza. Z ust ofiary wydobył się szloch; upiór przekrzywił głowę i patrzył.

- Błagam… panie.. nie zabijaj… - wyjąkał człowiek. Trząsł się na całym ciele, a po twarzy płynęły mu łzy. Jego koń zdołał się podnieść i teraz krążył obok spłoszony, z uszami gładko przyciśniętymi do czaszki.

Wódz widząc, że dość już przeraził swą ofiarę, odezwał się:

- To mowa niewolnika… Wszystko zależy od ciebie, żałosna istoto. Mów prawdę, a nie stanie cie się nic złego. -

- Nie..? – dobiegł z tyłu głos któregoś z upiorów; wyraźnie rozczarowanego.

- Co tylko rozkażesz . Powiem… wszystko. - człowiek na próżno starał się opanować szloch.

- Jak się nazywasz, skąd jedziesz, pod czyimi jesteś rozkazami?!

- Grima… zwany Żmijowym Językiem… zdążam do Isengardu, do Sarumana… on... jest moim mistrzem, ja… omamiłem króla Rohanu, lecz zdrada wyszła na jaw… wypędzili mnie... pod karą śmierci. Panie, nie mogę już mówić szybciej! – krzyknął spanikowany czując na gardle ostrze miecza.

- Mów jaśniej – zasyczał Wódz, a na dźwięk jego głosu Grima jęknął i zasłonił oczy.

Niedługo przesłuchanie dobiegło końca. Czarnoksiężnik dowiedziawszy się wszystkiego, chwycił zdrajcę za gardło i przykazał mu wracać do Isengardu jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

- Pamiętaj jednak, że od tej pory służysz Mordorowi. – dodał, a w jego oczach człowiek wyczytał straszny los, jaki spotkałby go w razie odmowy.

Upiór puścił go i odwrócił się na pięcie. Lecz zanim odszedł, zbliżył się do na wpół oszalałego ze strachu konia Grimy i złapał go z uzdę. Potężny ogier zachrapał i stanął dęba, lecz silna ręka zmusiła go do uległości. Czarnoksiężnik wyszeptał coś i pogładził szyję wierzchowca, który nagle uspokoił się całkowicie. Opancerzona dłoń nadal głaskała lśniącą szyję, oczy zwierzęcia wypełniły się czerwonawym blaskiem, a jego chrapy dotknęły ramienia upiora w geście pełnego oddania.

Zakapturzona głowa odwróciła się do skulonego na ziemi człowieka.

- Masz bardzo ładnego konia. Pozwolisz, że się nim zaopiekuję. – powiedział szyderczo i dosiadł karego ogiera.

...

Gdy zapadła noc, a ciemności rozproszył blask księżyca w pełni, czarni jeźdźcy wjechali na ubity trakt. Wkrótce przed nimi zamajaczyła brama Isengardu.

Wstrzymali konie i pokonali ostatnią milę stępa. Zatrzymali się w szyku naprzeciw wrót, a Wódz wyjechał naprzód i załomotał pancerną pięścią w odrzwia. Głuchy odgłos rozniósł się w nocnej ciszy i wkrótce po drugiej stronie dały się słyszeć czyjeś kroki. Małe okienko otworzyło się ze zgrzytem i brzydka twarz orka pojawiła się w otworze.

- Kto to zjawia się po nocy?! – warknął - Przyjedź o świcie, nic tu teraz po tobie. –

Wódz słysząc to wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i przez zaciśnięte zęby wycedził coś w czarnej mowie. Ork gwałtownie pobladł i oparł się o wrota, by nie upaść.

- Panie… nie poznałem.. racz wybaczyć…- jąkał się.

- Otwórz wreszcie bramę, głupcze. – warknął upiór.

- Ale… mam rozkazy… -

- Natychmiast. -

Ork trzęsąc się jak w febrze zaczął mocować się z ryglem i po chwili odemknął jedno skrzydło wrót. Odsunął się na bok i schylony w głębokim ukłonie przepuścił jeźdźców. Wjechali powoli i otoczyli niskiego strażnika, któremu wyrwał się cichy szloch; upadł na kolana i mamrotał coś bez składu. Wódz zsiadł z konia i podszedł do skulonej postaci. Schyliwszy się, ujął orka pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia w górę.

- _Gimb agh thrak izish lab duruub, snaga_. - wyszeptał i odepchnął go lekko od siebie.

Ork zatoczył się, wstał i pobiegł w kierunku czarnej wieży Orthanku.

Nazgule czekali dość długo i w końcu zaczęli się niecierpliwić. Khamul rozglądał sie zaciekawiony; wiele zmieniło się od czasu ich ostatniej wizyty w Isengardzie. Cały okręg został zmieniony w jedną wielką kuźnie; wykarczowano każde drzewo, a ziemia poryta była setkami dziur i podziemnych przejść, niczym gigantyczny plaster miodu. Wyczulony słuch upiora wychwytywał tysiące odgłosów pod ziemią; trzask ognia, syk rozgrzanej stali, kucie młotów i kowadeł, gardłowe pokrzykiwania orków i jeszcze jakieś dziwne, mlaszczące, błotniste dźwięki. Wszędzie wokół snuł się dym i potworny smród.

Wódz stał z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, a jego palce wystukiwały nerwowy rytm na stalowym naramienniku. Nie licząc życia, które tętniło w podziemiach, Isengard wydawał się dziwnie cichy i wymarły. Czyżby Saruman dowiedział się przybyciu czarnych jeźdźców, czy może jego słudzy wyczuwając nadciągające upiory, pochowali się do swoich nor?

Wreszcie powrócił strażnik spod bramy. Garbił się jeszcze bardziej, niż zwykle, a jego brzydka twarz ściągnięta była w grymasie wyrażającym krańcową rozpacz i zrezygnowanie.

Zatrzymał się dobrych dwadzieścia kroków przed nazgulami i zastygł pod ciężarem siedmiu intensywnych spojrzeń.

- No i..? – zapytał Wódz. Ork dłuższą chwilę walczył ze sobą, a potem łamiącym się głosem powtórzył słowa Sarumana. Twarz Czarnoksiężnika stężała z wściekłości. Biały mag w obłudnie uprzejmych i wyszukanych zwrotach kazał im wynosić się precz, zasłaniając się zmęczeniem i późną porą.

Spojrzał na potężną sylwetę wieży, a potem na drżącą postać przed sobą. Jeden z upiorów ruszył z obnażonym mieczem w jej kierunku.

- Stać! – ryknął Wódz. Nazgul natychmiast się cofnął.

-A ty przestań się trząść! Nic cie nie zrobię. – dodał pod adresem orka, który już szykował się na śmierć. Teraz podniósł załzawione oczy, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał.

Wódz znów wpatrywał się w czarne, żelazne mury Orthanku.

- Wynoś się stąd. - wyszeptał - Zanim zmienię zdanie. - Goblin wycofał się tyłem w kierunku najbliższej jamy i zniknął pod ziemią.

Wódz dosiadł konia i podjechał galopem pod samo wejście do wieży. Czarny ogier wspiął się na stopnie, a upiór załomotał pięścią w drzwi. I jeszcze raz. Po dłuższej chwili, gdy przebrzmiało echo kolejnych uderzeń, z wysoka rozległ się donośny głos.

- Jak śmiesz mnie niepokoić i zakłócać mi wypoczynek?! -

Wódz uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał w górę, gdzie wysoko na jednym z tarasów wieży, stał odziany w oślepiającą biel starzec.

- Ach, zatem to sam Król Nazguli – kontynuował – wybacz, że nie powitam cię z radością, lecz jak to mówią, zły to gość, co złe wieści niesie… a czy kiedykolwiek przybyłeś z dobrym słowem, Zwiastunie Rozpaczy? Czegóż ode mnie chcesz w tej wielce niestosownej, późnej godzinie? -

- Daruj sobie przemowy, zostaw popisy swojej elokwencji na później, gdy będziesz tłumaczył się przed obliczem władcy Barad- duru.- odpowiedział Czarnoksiężnik zimno. - Wierz mi, tym razem niosę wyjątkowo złe wieści. Może więc zejdziesz do nas, abym mógł przekazać ci je w cztery oczy, nie krzycząc na całą okolicę. –

Saruman uśmiechnął się wyniośle.

- Jak mniemam, dotarła już do ciebie moja odpowiedź. Przy okazji, dlaczego puściłeś tego małego, zawszonego sługę żywego? Liczyłem na trochę rozrywki… Czyżby z wiekiem twoje serce zmiękło..? –

Wódz milczał. W tej chwili nie było na świecie nikogo, kogo równie mocno pragnąłby zabić gołymi rękami. Po chwili odpowiedział zwodniczo spokojnym głosem.

– Po raz drugi nie zwiedziesz mnie piękną mową, magu. Masz się za mędrca, lecz brak ci rozumu. Przez twoje wygórowane ambicje i pychę stało się coś, co mam nadzieję naprawić… z twoim udziałem.-

Saruman wydał wargi w pogardliwym grymasie.

– Doprawdy – przemówił – Nie rozumiem, czemu Sauron tak was ceni. Wasza nieudolność jest powodem jego ciągłych trosk. Skoro jesteś taki potężny, czemuż to przybywasz do mnie, skamląc o pomoc?!-

Zaległa głucha cisza. Nazgule spoglądali nerwowo na swego przywódcę. Ten jednak zachował spokój.

- Nie proszę o pomoc, lecz żądam współpracy. Prawdopodobnie problem cię przerasta. Jest nim twój zbuntowany sługa; ork z nowej rasy. Nie sądzę, byś był od niego silniejszy, lecz istnieje cień szansy, że podporządkuje się swemu stwórcy. Dlatego teraz zejdziesz i pojedziesz z nami. -

Saruman wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Żądasz współpracy? Może jeszcze mi rozkazujesz?! Cieniu wielkiego Cienia, nie masz tu po co tkwić! Mógłbym zniszczyć twoją żałosną, widmową postać jednym gestem dłoni. O tak! - krzyknął i gwałtownie ugodził powietrze różdżką, celując w jeźdźca.

Powietrze wypełnił ryk i płomienie ogarnęły całą sylwetkę Wodza Nazguli. Ten wszelako złożył dłoń w geście mocy i ogień spłynął w dół, nie czyniąc mu żadnej szkody. Konie pozostałych jeźdźców chrapały i przysiadały na zadach w panice.

Gdy ściana płomieni zniknęła, odsłaniając czarną sylwetkę, mag zmarszczył brwi w niedowierzaniu.

Król Upiorów powoli uniósł głowę i ich oczy spotkały się, a powietrze zgęstniało od wibrującej mocy.

Czarnoksiężnik powstał groźnie w strzemionach i strasznym głosem wykrzyczał zaklęcie.

Saruman nie zdążył się zasłonić i został ugodzony niewidzialnym taranem, aż bez tchu padł na czarne płyty.

Po chwili doszedł go spokojny, niemal łagodny głos upiora.

- To był duży błąd, magu… Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że tkwisz pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem? Sauron i ja widzimy więcej, niż ci się zdaje. Myślisz, że uszedł mojej uwagi fakt, że wysłany przez ciebie oddział otrzymał rozkaz pojmania pewnych szczególnych jeńców i dostarczenia ich żywcem? Zastanawiam się, w jakim celu… Wniosek nasuwa się sam.-

- Jak śmiesz insynuować coś takiego! – krzyknął Saruman – Chciałem zdobyć go dla Czarnego Władcy!-

- Och, doprawdy..? Mnie nie oszukasz. Teraz zejdziesz na dół, albo… -

- Albo co? – parsknął czarodziej

- Wyciągnę cię z tej wieży za kark. – wyszeptał lodowato Wódz.

- Ach, ciekawe jak?! Będziesz szturmował Orthank? Proszę bardzo, najwyżej rozbijecie sobie łby o mury! –

- Nie… nie tknę twojej cennej wieży… Za to rozwalę cały okręg Isengardu. Wierz mi, kiedy skończę nie zostanie tu kamień na kamieniu. –

- Nie ośmielisz się. – warknął Saruman. Upiór zaśmiał się krótko .

- Mam zacząć? – spytał.

Czarodziej milczał, pogrążony w rozterce. Na zewnątrz zachowywał pozory spokoju, lecz w duchu przeraził się wielce. Usilnie zastanawiał się, skąd Czarnoksiężnik wie o sekretnej misji jego oddziału i próbie przejęcia pierścienia. Do tej pory udawało mu się, w jego mniemaniu skutecznie, zwodzić Saurona. A co jeśli się pomylił? Może Czarny Władca zdołał odczytać jego myśli i zdrada wyszła na jaw? Wiedział, że wtedy jego ostatnią nadzieją pozostałoby zdobycie pierścienia… Tak, Upiór miał rację; tkwił pomiędzy młotem a kowadłem. Bez szans na ułaskawienie. W desperacji zaatakował nazgula, mając nadzieję, że wraz z nim, umrze tajemnica, ten jednak stał się zbyt silny.

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Wódz odezwał się:

- Masz ostatnią szansę naprawić wyrządzone zło. Jedź z nami i zmuś swój twór do uległości.-

Saruman drgnął i wreszcie podjął decyzję.

Czując, jak upokorzenie pali mu twarz, powoli zszedł po spiralnych schodach wieży, po drodze rozkazując swoim orkom niezwłocznie naszykować wszystko do podróży i osiodłać konia. Potem wyszedł z Orthanku i stanął twarzą w twarz z Czarnoksiężnikiem.

Czuł na sobie jego straszny, przeszywający, niemal wygłodniały wzrok. Przyszpilony intensywnymi spojrzeniami siedmiu niewidzianych par oczu, ledwie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach.

Od postaci Króla Upiorów biła mroczna radość i satysfakcja. Nie zsiadł z konia, a w jego niedbałej, rozluźnionej pozie było coś głęboko obraźliwego.

Wkrótce pojawiło się czterech orków, niosących podróżny płaszcz i sakwy Sarumana. Kolejny prowadził pięknego, osiodłanego konia o srebrzysto- siwym umaszczeniu. Czarodziej pozwolił sługom się odziać, a potem odprawił ich pogardliwym machnięciem ręki i stawiając stopę na splecionych dłoniach ostatniego orka, dosiadł konia. Wciąż wydawał jeszcze dyspozycje, podniesionym głosem, gdy poczuł za sobą podmuch zimnego powietrza, a na ramię spadła mu ciężka dłoń w pancernej rękawicy.

- Czas nagli. - warknął Wódz i bezceremonialnie najechał szeroką piersią swego wierzchowca, płosząc konia czarodzieja. Tamten opanował go z trudem i złorzecząc, odsunął się od masywnej, czarnej postaci.

Pozostali jeźdźcy zbliżyli się luźnym półkręgiem; mimo że nie obnażyli mieczy, Saruman poczuł się absurdalnie zagrożony. Żeby nie poddać się zupełnie lękowi, spiął konia i przemówił.

– Nie zbliżajcie się do mnie, wy bezcielesne widma, słabe i ślepe w blasku dnia! Kiedy wzejdzie słońce nie będziecie już tacy hardzi – zwrócił się do Czarnoksiężnika – Ciesz się chwilowym tryumfem… bo obiecuję, że jeszcze mi się pokłonisz! –

- To Ty mi się pokłonisz - mruknął Wódz, bardziej rozbawiony, niż zły.

- Oszczędź sobie czasu i powiedź mnie tam, gdzie musisz! – krzyknął mag.

Upiór uśmiechnął się drwiąco i skierował konia ku bramie .

- Następnym razem – wyszeptał – powiodę cię na postronku. -

...

Wyjechali z Isengardu w luźnym szyku; Wódz na czele, za nim Saruman, otoczony przez pozostałych.

Czuł się wyjątkowo niepewnie; widział przed sobą szerokie plecy Czarnoksiężnika, kątem oka dostrzegał czarne sylwetki po obu stronach; również za sobą słyszał ciche, złowrogie oddechy dwójki upiorów. Eskortowali go jak zbrodniarza.

Aż do świtu jechali pełnym galopem. Gdy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły rozświetlać mrok, nieco wstrzymali konie, a gdy słońce stało w zenicie, zwolnili do stępa.

Przez cały czas nikt nie wyrzekł ani słowa. Saruman chwilami czuł na sobie wzrok któregoś z upiorów, daleki od przyjaznego. Gdy jeden przyglądał mu się szczególnie długo, nie wytrzymał i odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Zakapturzona głowa zwrócona była wprost na niego, pod głębokim kapturem mógł jednak dostrzec tylko ciemność; choć przez chwilę zdało mu się, że ułożyła się ona w złośliwy uśmiech.

Khamul bezczelnie wpatrywał się w czarodzieja, wielce rad, że udało mu się wytrącić go z równowagi.

Minęło południe i słońce mocno już dawało mu się we znaki; pozostałym zresztą też. Gdyby nie jadący na czele Czarnoksiężnik, nie mogliby utrzymać za dnia azymutu. Khamul czuł ból za każdym razem, gdy światło dosięgło jego oczu, nie widział już nic ponad zamazane kontury sylwetek towarzyszy. Saruman, wiedzący o ich słabości z satysfakcją popatrywał na zgarbionych w siodłach nazguli.

- Piękna pogoda, nieprawdaż ?- zagadnął złośliwie jeźdźca po prawej. Khamul tylko warknął coś z irytacją i ostrzegawczo położył dłoń na głowicy miecza.

Wreszcie słońce przesunęło się po nieboskłonie i zaczęło chylić ku zachodowi. Jeźdźcy z ulgą przyjęli nadejście ciemności.

Tymczasem mag czuł się coraz gorzej. Bolał go każdy mięsień, a siodło wydawało się twarde jak kamień. Nienawykły do konnej jazdy, z trudem pokonywał kolejne mile.

Gdy wzeszedł księżyc, zrozumiał, że już dłużej nie wytrzyma. Przeklinając w myśli upiory, a szczególnie ich przywódcę, próbował rozluźnić zdrętwiałe, poocierane do krwi dłonie. Wreszcie odezwał się.

- Nie powinniśmy wypocząć? Jedziemy już półtorej doby… Konie są zmęczone.-

- Konie czują się doskonale. – dobiegł go ochrypły głos Czarnoksiężnika - Nie możemy tracić czasu. –

- Ale ja żądam postoju! – warknął mag blednąc z wściekłości.

- Hmm… czyżby siedzenie w siodle sprawiało ci ból, Sarumanie..? – spytał Wódz z udawanym współczuciem. Z tyłu rozległo się bezczelne parsknięcie jednego z upiorów.

- Wiek już nie ten… syknął, a reszta roześmiała się pogardliwie.

- Milczeć! – wrzasnął Saruman, ściągając gwałtownie wodze. – Nie pojadę dalej, póki nie wytchnę! –

Nazgule również się zatrzymali, a Wódz wyprostował się groźnie, zawrócił i nieomal najechał na siwego konia czarodzieja. Potem jednak przyjrzał się jego krwawiącym dłoniom i wykrzywionej z bólu twarzy i oświadczył - Zatrzymamy się o świcie. -

Saruman spojrzał z nadzieją na coraz wyraźniejszą łunę na wschodzie. Ruszyli.

Wreszcie horyzont zapłonął czerwienią i złotem i jeźdźcy poprowadzili konie w kierunku niewielkiego wzniesienia, by zatrzymać się pod jego osłoną.

Nazgule pozsiadali ze swoich wierzchowców i teraz luzowali im popręgi i uprząż.

Gdy mag próbował zejść z konia, ugięły się pod nim nogi i musiał przytrzymać się strzemienia. Z trudem zdjął jedną sakwę i wydobył z niej fajkę i kopciuch z tytoniem.

Zamierzał oddalić się choć trochę od prześladowców, lecz zaraz jeden z jeźdźców zastąpił mu drogę.

- A dokąd to? – zasyczał i ze zgrzytem wydobył miecz.

- Dokądkolwiek! – wrzasnął Saruman – Byle tylko choć na chwilę uwolnić się od waszego towarzystwa! –

- Niestety – usłyszał głos Wodza – Przez najbliższy czas nie będzie ci to dane. Mnie też mdli już na twój widok, lecz muszę dbać aby moje rozkazy zostały wykonane. – spojrzał pogardliwie na maga – Zgodziłem się na postój, ponieważ niedługo dotrzemy do celu, gdzie będziesz mi potrzebny. A nie przydasz się na wiele, jeśli dowlokę cię tam bez przytomności. Teraz więc zbierz siły… tutaj. – wskazał na ziemię w miejscu, gdzie ulokowali się nazgule.

Saruman blednąc z wściekłości, powlókł się w ich kierunku i usiadł ciężko na ziemi. Był tak zmęczony, że do głowy nie przyszła mu żadna cięta riposta.

Trzęsącymi się dłońmi zaczął nabijać fajkę, lecz wtedy owionęła go fala zimna; gdy podniósł wzrok, tuż przed sobą zobaczył czerwone oczy upiora. Wódz ukucnął przed nim, zbliżył się tak, że jego niewidzialne usta niemal dotykały ucha czarodzieja i wyszeptał

– Nie próbuj żadnych sztuczek, starcze. Ja nie sypiam. – podniósł się gwałtownie. – Khamul, nie spuszczaj go z oczu. – rozkazał i oddalił się, kierując na szczyt wzniesienia. Tam usiadł na ziemi, nieruchomo niczym posąg, z twarzą zwróconą na wschód.

Saruman był znacznie mniej podatny na złowrogą aurę upiorów, niż większość ludzi, którzy w bliskości nazguli najczęściej mdleli lub tracili zmysły ze strachu. Ale nawet on nie czuł się w ich towarzystwie komfortowo. Jego dłonie drżały zauważalnie, oblewał się zimnym potem, a chwilami był bliski paniki. Dlatego właśnie chciał się oddalić, lecz Wódz najwyraźniej postanowił poznęcać się nad swoim rywalem. Teraz jego podwładny stanął przed czarodziejem, a potem usiadł na ziemi, krzyżując nogi i kładąc na kolanach miecz. Zastygł w tej pozycji, milczący i złowieszczy.

Saruman początkowo usiłował go ignorować. Zapalił fajkę, a potem posilił się nieco. Pozostali czarni jeźdźcy pokładli się na swoich płaszczach, lub drzemali na siedząco, w szerokim półkręgu. Rozsiodłane konie skubały trawę; czarodziej zauważył też, że ktoś rozkulbaczył jego siwka.

Czuł się skrajnie wyczerpany i rozbity i nie było to zwykłe zmęczenie; w dużej mierze wpłynęła na jego stan obecność upiorów.

Nazgul przed nim wciąż trwał nieporuszony, słychać było jedynie cichy syk jego oddechu. Był niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki, a otaczała go szczególnie mroczna aura. Saruman czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Próbował się zrelaksować, lecz na próżno; był jak sparaliżowany. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

- Czy mógłbyś się trochę odsunąć ?! –

Upiór powoli pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Doskonale - warknął – Więc może jeszcze chcesz położyć się ze mną? Jak do diabła mam spać, kiedy siedzisz dwa kroki ode mnie?!-

Nazgul zignorował zaczepkę.

- Umiesz mówić? A może twój kapitan nie pozwala wam rozmawiać z innymi? – Saruman wyraźne nie zamierzał odpuścić. – Poza tym nie lubię mówić do kogoś, kogo twarzy nie widzę! –

- To już twój problem. – wycedził tamten. Saruman pomyślał, że ma wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny głos, nawet jak na nazgula; cichy, lodowaty szept i podobny raczej do syku węża. W trakcie mówienia przeciągał dziwnie sylaby.

- Co on tam robi? – wskazał za siebie, na szczyt wzgórza, gdzie widać było sylwetkę Wodza.

- Nie twój interes – mruknął upiór, wyraźnie zirytowany.

Saruman wzruszył ramionami i położył się na ziemi, okrywając połami płaszcza. Po chwili zapadł w niespokojny sen.

Khamul przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie. Wiedział, że gdyby nie obecność Czarnoksiężnika i przewaga liczebna, mag mógłby łatwo go zranić. Zapewne wystarczyłby jeden gest, jedno zaklęcie. Teraz jednak Saruman był zmęczony i najwyraźniej stracił zwykłą pewność siebie; obawiał się Wodza, a przede wszystkim Saurona. Ale kto wie, co zrobi później..?

Popatrzył na wzgórze; jego dowódca zdawał się pogrążony we śnie lub głębokiej medytacji. Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i dłońmi spoczywającymi luźno na kolanach; jego twarz była nieruchoma, a oczy zamknięte. Pewnie próbował namierzyć dwójkę zwiadowców, lub wyczuć obecność pierścienia.

Saruman jęknął przez sen i drgnął. Po chwili ocknął się tłumiąc krzyk i gwałtowne oddychając. Ledwie wyrwał się z lepkich koszmarów, groza osaczyła go na jawie. Przez chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie właściwie się znajduje; po chwili jednak wróciła mu pamięć. Leżał na boku, zamknąwszy oczy i próbując uspokoić bijące zbyt szybko serce.

Słyszał wokół siebie jakieś szelesty i ciche rozmowy; widocznie nie wszyscy jeźdźcy spali. Było jeszcze jasno. Spod zmrużonych powiek widział plecy któregoś z upiorów, siedzącego tyłem do niego. To właśnie on szeptał coś do jego strażnika. Miał nieco gładszy głos i nie emanował aż tak silnie. Saruman zaczął przysłuchiwać się uważniej.

- Mam już dosyć. – mówił – to wszystko zakrawa na ironię. Mam wrażenie, że każda ziemska siła sprzysięgła się przeciwko nam. Pierścień wymknął nam się z rąk już tyle razy… Myślałem, że wycofamy się po tym… wypadku na rzece, ale nie. A teraz ma go jakiś przeklęty ork, który zdołał ranić Wodza, a wcześniej omal mnie nie zabił… -

- Nie przesadzasz aby… - mruknął drugi

-Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, ta noga nadal piekielnie mnie boli. – dało się słyszeć szelest materiału. - Widzisz, jak to wygląda? Blizna jak po poparzeniu, długa na dłoń. W galopie ledwie trzymam się w siodle. -

- Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę. Niedługo będziemy u celu, a potem wracamy do Mordoru. –

- Mordor… - westchnął tęsknie pierwszy – Jakże chciałbym już być w domu. To przeklęte słońce mnie wykańcza… co dzień ani jednej chmury na niebie, obrzydliwość. –

- Fakt. – przyznał posępnie syczący głos. Przez chwilę panował cisza.

- Teraz jeszcze ten starzec… - dodał z nienawiścią Khamul. – Jest strasznie męczący. –

- Ale przynajmniej nie jest aż tak potężny, jak utrzymywał. – powiedział z satysfakcją właściciel gładszego głosu. – Widziałeś, co Wódz mu zrobił. Teraz nie jest już taki hardy. –

- Boi się, ale nie nas, lecz Saurona. On nie ma litości dla zdrajców – zaśmiał się Khamul.

Saruman zatrząsł się z wściekłości, ale nie uczynił żadnego ruchu. Usłyszał szelest materiału i brzęk żelaznych elementów zbroi, kiedy nazgul wstawał.

- Popilnuj go chwilę, a ja pójdę po Czarnoksiężnika. Coś długo go nie ma.- drugi przytaknął, a on odszedł lekkim krokiem.

Mag leżał w bezruchu i zastanawiał się nad tym, co usłyszał. To było bardzo ciekawe. Jego ork mający moc wystarczającą do pokonania upiora pierścienia, ba nawet ich Wodza? To wydawało się nierealne. Naraz uśmiechnął się złośliwie; dostali za swoje.

...

Khamul skierował się na wzgórze. Był bardzo zmęczony, lecz mimo to poruszał się zwinnie i bezgłośnie. Po chwili zobaczył przed sobą nieruchomą sylwetkę. Podszedł i zdziwiony zobaczył, że jego dowódca pogrążony jest w transie. Spod jego półprzymkniętych powiek połyskiwały białka oczu.

- Panie – powiedział cicho. Nic. Spróbował jeszcze raz, a potem delikatnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Wódz drgnął gwałtownie i otworzył oczy.

- Coś jest nie tak. – powiedział – Nie mogę ich wyczuć. Tylko zew pierścienia, wzmocniony rezonansami użytej mocy.

Khamul spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

- Czy mogli zostać zaatakowani? –spytał. Wódz milczał, a po chwili skinął głową.

- Ale… przecież byśmy coś wyczuli, prawda? Jesteśmy związani więzami silniejszymi, niż więzy krwi… -

- Może są tylko ranni… - mruknął Wódz. – Ale nie podoba mi się to. Nie powinienem wysyłać ich tam samych. Ale nie miałem wyboru. – westchnął ciężko.

Po chwili wstał. Dotknął ramienia podwładnego. – Na razie nie zakładajmy najgorszego. Może moc pierścienia przyćmiewa ich emanację… A teraz idź się przespać. Ja popilnuję czarodzieja. –

Razem zeszli ze wzniesienia i dołączyli do pozostałych. Khamul położył się i okrył szczelnie płaszczem. Ledwie jego głowa dotknęła ziemi, wyczerpany zapadł w głęboki letarg.

Wódz usiadł w pewnej odległości od towarzyszy i przyglądał się obozowisku. Znużony oparł się o głaz i czuwał do zachodu słońca.

Z niechęcią pomyślał o tym, że będzie musiał powiedzieć Sarumanowi o ich chybionym ataku. Już widział złośliwe, aroganckie spojrzenia, jakimi go uraczy. Jednak najważniejsze było powstrzymanie przeciwnika i odzyskanie pierścienia. Z czarodziejem policzy się później.

...

Khamul jęknął przez sen i gwałtownie przewrócił się na wznak.

Śnił, że leży pochowany żywcem w grobie tak głębokim i ciemnym, że nie dociera tam żadne światło.

Słyszał nad sobą głosy ludzi, zgrzyt ciężkich, kamiennych płyt, zasuwanych i pieczętowanych zaklęciami… i wreszcie szczęk łopat, którymi zasypywali szyb wydrążony w skale. Było ciemno i duszno. Nie mógł oddychać, czuł że panika odbiera mu zmysły. Nie mógł się poruszyć. Zaczął krzyczeć.

Poczuł, że ktoś brutalnie szarpie go za ramię. Otworzył oczy, zdezorientowany. Zobaczył nad sobą ciemniejące niebo i odetchnął z ulgą; był dosłownie zlany potem.

Nagle uświadomił sobie, że krzyczał przez sen i poczuł palący wstyd.

Czarnoksiężnik puścił jego przedramię i przyglądał mu się badawczo. Khamul usiadł szybko, starając się nie patrzeć mu w oczy i ukradkiem rozejrzał się, kto jeszcze mógł go usłyszeć.

- Śniłeś. – stwierdził Wódz.

- Tak. Czasem mi się to zdarza, kiedy jestem bardzo zmęczony. Ale nie było to nic przyjemnego. –

- Zauważyłem. – uśmiechnął się ironicznie. – Spytam z ciekawości; co to było? –

Khamul czuł się niezręcznie. Szczególnie, że doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, skąd wzięły się w jego głowie ponure obrazy.

- Grób w skale… ten, w którym cię pochowano dawno temu. – powiedział w końcu.

Wódz patrzył w dal, zamyślony. Khamul był pewien, że teraz o tym porozmawiają, musiał dowiedzieć się więcej. Ale i tym razem nie usłyszał niczego, a nie miał odwagi naciskać.

- Zaraz ruszamy. – powiedział Czarnoksiężnik, wstając. Wydawał się zmęczony.

- Nie spałeś..? – spytał Khamul.

Wódz pokręcił głową i oddalił się ciężkim krokiem.

...

**Dwa dni wcześniej**

Dwaj zakapturzeni jeźdźcy dosiadające czarnych wierzchowców bezszelestnie przemierzali skąpane w blasku księżyca równiny. Ten którego tropili, zostawiał wyraźne ślady. Już dwa razy natknęli się na pośpiesznie zamaskowane szczątki ogniska i wygniecione w trawie niecki. Poza tym prowadził ich węch. Nieomylnie rozpoznawali zapach ofiary i delikatną emanację pierścienia.

Ork nie wkładał go ani razu, od czasu pamiętnego pojedynku w lasach, lecz nadal był niebezpieczny, przeto jeźdźcy trzymali się w pewnej odległości, nie zbliżając zanadto lecz nie oddalając bardziej niż o kilka godzin drogi.

Il- Indur i Akhorahil nie zetknęli się jeszcze z przeciwnikiem, jednak towarzysze przekazali im wszystkie niepokojące wieści. Słyszeli, że Wódz został poważnie ranny i postanowił udać się do Isengardu po pomoc. Dostali rozkaz podjęcia pogoni za wrogiem i śledzenia go w oczekiwaniu na pozostałych z Kapituły.

Jechali już ponad dwie doby. Przez ten czas ani razu nie usłyszeli zawołania ani nie mogli wyczuć obecności reszty upiorów. Powoli zaczynali się niepokoić.

Ork poruszał się nadspodziewanie szybko, jakby jakaś tajemna moc dodawała mu chyżości. Jechali po rozległych dziedzinach Rohanu, oddalając się coraz bardziej od Isengardu. Na razie nie natknęli się jeszcze na żadne konne patrole, ale obaj wiedzieli, że było to kwestią czasu. Czarne sylwetki jeźdźców i ich potężnych wierzchowców były doskonale widoczne na płaskich połaciach stepu.

Kiedy noc miała się ku końcowi, a blada łuna świtu poczęła z wolna rozświetlać horyzont, wyczuli zapach ludzi. Po chwili usłyszeli stukot kopyt koni prowadzonych ukradkiem, a z ciemności dobiegł ich szczęk naciąganych cięciw i okrzyk

- Stać! – zatrzymali się i zastygli w oczekiwaniu. Ponownie usłyszeli ten sam głos.- Wy kto? Odpowiadać w imieniu Ridermarchii! –

- A wy kto? – odkrzyknął Indur

- Opowiadaj suczy synu, albo zapytam z kuszy! –

Nazgul zasyczał i szybko oszacował sytuację.

– Ośmiu. – szepnął do towarzysza. – To co, zabawimy się? –

Akhorahil uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Odrzucili kaptury i z mrożącym krew w żyłach krzykiem runęli do ataku.

Oczom przerażonych żołnierzy ukazali się upiorni jeźdźcy z płonącymi zimno ostrzami w dłoniach. Pomiędzy opiętymi płaszczem ramionami, a żelaznymi koronami nic nie było widać, prócz morderczo lśniących oczu. Lodowaty krzyk przeciął powietrze, a ludzie rzucili się do bezładnej ucieczki, niezdolni do walki. Oszalałe konie zrzucały jeźdźców, a ci którzy znaleźli się na ziemi szlochali, sparaliżowani ze strachu, nie mogąc unieść broni.

Nazgule wpadli między nich jak drapieżne ptaki w stado gołębi. Indur uderzał mieczem z wysoka, tnąc bezlitośnie. Po chwili przód jego płaszcza był cały spryskany krwią.

W zaledwie kilka uderzeń serca było po wszystkim. Z patrolu ocalało dwóch ludzi. Jednego poniósł koń, co uratowało mu życie, lecz Akhorahil już rzucił się za nim w pogoń; drugi leżał na ziemi, przygwożdżony przez własnego wierzchowca. Szarpał się rozpaczliwie, a po twarzy płynęly mu łzy.

Indur powoli zsiadł z konia i zbliżył się wpatrzony w ofiarę. Człowiek był młody, miał długie włosy o barwie lnu i ubrany był bogato, lecz nie zbytkownie. Na napierśniku widoczna była odznaka dziesiętnika.

Zaczął błagać o litość.

- Nnnie zabijaj… błagam… nie! – krzyczał.

- Dlaczego nie? – zasyczał upiór i zamłynkował ostrzem. Człowiek nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, jednak wyczuwał że prześladowca świetnie się bawi. To przeraziło go najmocniej.

- Mam… dzieci… malutkie… - wyjąkał. - Proszę… -

Indur wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Nie cierpię małych dzieci. –

Klinga ze świstem przecięła powietrze i wbiła się w gardło człowieka, który zakrztusił się, z bulgoczącym dźwiękiem wciągnął ostatni haust powietrza i znieruchomiał. Przez chwilę jeszcze wstrząsały nim konwulsję, a krew płynęła, lecz jego oczy już się zaszkliły.

Nazgul wyciągnął miecz i wytarł go o połę płaszcza. Rozglądał się za towarzyszem.

Po chwili dał się słyszeć tętent kopyt i na spienionym wierzchowcu podjechał Akhorahil.

Był podniecony pościgiem, a na jego twarzy zastygło kilka kropel krwi. Uśmiechał się.

- Ależ uciekał. – powiedział i pochylił się, oglądając trupa młodego dowódcy.

- Powiedział coś? – spytał zaciekawiony.

- Tak. Błagał o litość. Powiedział, że ma dzieci. –

Nazgule spojrzeli po sobie i parsknęli śmiechem. Po chwili znów jechali na wchód. Było już prawie jasno.

...

O świcie, daleko przed sobą zobaczyli połyskującą srebrzyście nitkę rzeki. Była to jedna z odnóg Anduiny, niewielka lecz dostatecznie szeroka, by mocno utrudnić upiorom przeprawę.

Nazgule zatrzymali się niezdecydowani i popatrzyli po sobie.

- Podjedźmy bliżej. – powiedział Indur. Po dwóch kwadransach stanęli na brzegu rzeki. Słońce już wstało, więc zaczynali ślepnąć. Akhorahil wciągnął w nozdrza chłodne powietrze, w którym dominował intensywny zapach wody i błota. Ocenił odległość do drugiego brzegu. Zbyt duża.

Konie przestępowały nerwowo z nogi na nogę, wyczuwając konsternację swoich jeźdźców.

- Może rozejrzymy się za mostem? – spytał bez przekonania.

- Nie sądzę, żebyśmy go znaleźli, poza tym nie mamy czasu… lepiej poszukajmy jakiegoś płytszego miejsca… - mruknął Indur.

- Prawie nic już nie widzę… - westchnął Akhorahil z rezygnacją.

Ruszyli stępa wzdłuż brzegu, zdając się na wzrok wierzchowców; sami widzieli teraz świat skąpany w gęstej, szarej mgle. Wszystkie kształty były rozmyte, a wśród plątaniny cieni połyskiwała złowrogo ciemna tafla wody; wyraźnie widzieli tylko siebie nawzajem.

Wreszcie jeden z koni znalazł bród. Wszedł do rzeki powoli, opierając się, lecz woda sięgała mu tylko po pęciny. Indur popędził go, pełen nadziei. Po chwili zaczęło się robić głębiej. Czarny koń stąpał z wysiłkiem, pokonując wartki nurt, a woda niemal dotykała nóg jeźdźca. Nazgul drgnął zaniepokojony, przeszedł go silny dreszcz, lecz nie zatrzymał się. Teraz czuł, że ma mokre łydki, a koń z trudem szedł dalej. Zaczął się trząść, czuł że po plecach spływa mu lodowaty pot. Zacisnął szczęki i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Za nim Akhorahil krzyknął coś, zaniepokojony.

Wreszcie poczuł, że jego koń natęża mięśnie, wspinając się na przeciwległy brzeg. Udało się. Odwrócił się, wzdychając z ulgą i zastygł w przerażeniu.

Na środku rzeki jego towarzysz stracił zimną krew i teraz walczył ze spłoszonym wierzchowcem, który ledwie trzymał się na nogach. W miejscu, gdzie utknęli, nurt wezbrał żywiej, a wymywany spod kopyt piach powodował osuwanie się dna. Czarny koń zarżał przeraźliwie i rzucił się w bok, nieomal tracąc równowagę. Akhorahil miał śmiertelnie bladą twarz, a oczy zamknięte; ostatkiem sił utrzymywał się w siodle. Woda zalała mu nogi po kolana, niedługo przykryje ich całkowicie. Indur krzyknął do niego, nakazując kierować się przed siebie.

- Przyłóż mu płazem miecza, no JUŻ! – zawołał w desperacji. Akorahil usłuchał go i koń skoczył nagle, napinając mięśnie i wybijając się nad wodę. Po chwili jego kopyta dotknęły pewniejszego gruntu i chrapiąc wyszedł na brzeg.

Indur przyjrzał się towarzyszowi. Wyglądał źle, lecz opanował lęk i dreszcze powoli ustawały. Oddychał ciężko, pochylony w siodle.

- W porządku? – spytał.

- Nie… czuję się chory… -

Odpoczęli kilka minut, dochodząc do siebie i podjęli trop. Upiór zastanawiał się, czy ork umyślnie przekroczył rzekę, czy też nie wiedział o ich słabości i był to tylko przypadek. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

...

Przejechawszy kilka mil, ze zdumieniem stwierdzili, że ślad zakręca, by dużym łukiem znów wywieść ich nad rzekę. Tu się urywał. Po drugiej stronie poczuli odległy ślad pierścienia.

Indur zawył w furii.

- Sukinsyn! – wrzasnął. Teraz nie miał już wątpliwości, że ork wie o ich lęku przed wodą. Akhorahil wyglądał na zdruzgotanego.

Zastanawiali się, czy jest sens próbować kolejnej przeprawy.

- Równie dobrze mógł znów zawrócić… chce nas skołować, jestem pewien, że za kilka mil powtórzy się to samo. – mówił.

Indur patrzył na rzekę, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie. – zdecydował. – Musimy przejechać na drugi brzeg. Nie możemy ryzykować utraty tropu. –

Drugi upiór westchnął z rezygnacją. Znów szukali brodu. Tym razem zajęło im to więcej czasu.

- Ten diabelski pomiot musi być dobrym pływakiem, widać nie szukał płycizny. – mruknął.

Wreszcie trafili na mieliznę, po której przeprawili się bez przeszkód, aczkolwiek kosztowało ich to sporo nerwów. Spoceni i zmęczeni wydostali się na drugi brzeg i popędzili konie.

Po południu, kiedy słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, stanęli nad brzegiem po raz kolejny.

Indur sypał przekleństwami w każdym znanym sobie języku, tworząc nieprawdopodobne litanie. Akhorahil tylko patrzył ponuro przed siebie.

Tym razem utknęli w rozwidleniu rzeki, która rozdzieliła się na dwa niezbyt szerokie, lecz dość głębokie i wzburzone koryta. Brzegi porośnięte były gęsto sitowiem i trzcinami, wysokimi na wzrost dorosłego mężczyzny.

Kręcili się chwilę niezdecydowani. W końcu zsiedli z koni i zaczęli węszyć. Indur ukląkł i przypadł do ziemi; bez wątpienia czuł wyraźny ślad. Wyprostował się i z nienawiścią spojrzał na rzekę.

Żywa woda, najgorszego rodzaju, do tego palące promienie słońca. Poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. Akhorahil powoli ruszył wzdłuż linii trzcin.

Nagle poczuł coś dziwnego; coś, co bardzo mu się nie spodobało. Przekrzywił głowę, nasłuchując. Tak, coś tam było. Zbliżało się do nich od strony stepu.

- Indur. – szepnął. Drugi upiór odwrócił się i zastygł w bezruchu. Czekali w napięciu, boleśnie świadomi swojej niemocy wobec bliskości wody i jasnych promieni słońca.

I nagle to poczuli. Obecność pierścienia. Z morza szarej mgły, jaka ich otaczała, wyłoniła się doskonale teraz widoczna, wysoka, masywna postać. Na jej lewej dłoni płonął ognisty krążek, w drugiej pochodnia.

- Mam was! – wycedził Lurtz. Podniósł dłoń z pierścieniem i nagle w dół spłynęła ściana ognia, rozlewając się błyskawicznie, niczym płonąca oliwa i odcinając upiorom jedyną drogę odwrotu.

Nazgule rzucili się z krzykiem do koni, lecz nie mieli dokąd uciekać. Cofali się aż do linii wody, a chrypiące wierzchowce zaczęły przysiadać na zadach. Płomienie rozprzestrzeniały się błyskawicznie i po chwili gorąco smagnęło czarnych jeźdźców po twarzach, a gęsty dym uniemożliwił oddychanie. Ich długie włosy zaczęły się tlić. Spanikowane konie rzuciły się do wody, która przykryła je po szyje. Straciwszy grunt, próbowały utrzymać pyski nad wodą, ale ciężki rynsztunek i jeźdźcy w zbrojach uniemożliwiały im wydostanie się. Płomienie rozlały się po powierzchni wody. Nazgule nie mogąc utrzymać się dłużej na grzbietach koni, padli w spienione odmęty. W ostatnim przebłysku świadomości, Akhorahil wbił palce w przedramię towarzysza, by nie rozdzielił ich wartki nurt. Potem był gwałtowny rozbłysk bólu, a po chwili wszystko zgasło i nie czuł już nic.

...

Akhorahil słyszał jakiś głos. Był dziwnie stłumiony i mówił bez przerwy, natarczywie. Dołączył odgłos, z jakim dłoń uderza w coś miękkiego. Nie rozumiał sensu słów i nie miał ochoty otwierać oczu. Czuł się dziwnie słaby, ale było mu dobrze; jakby dryfował w głębokiej, ciepłej ciemności, która nie chciała wypuścić go z objęć. Znów usłyszał głośnie plaśnięcie i zirytowany próbował odwrócić głowę. Wtedy nagle zwalił się nań potworny ból. Krzyknął głośno i otworzył oczy. Przez łzy zobaczył nad sobą straszną twarz, groteskowo zniekształconą i pokrytą krwią. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze i próbował wstać, lecz silne ręce przygwoździły go do ziemi. Wyrywał się gwałtownie, aż poczuł lekkie uderzenie i dotarło do niego, że został spoliczkowany po raz trzeci.

- Uspokój się! To ja... - usłyszał znajomy głos i wreszcie oprzytomniał.

- Indur..? – zapytał cicho – Co ci się stało w twarz? Gdzie jesteśmy? –

Jego towarzysz odetchnął z ulgą, a nacisk jego ramion zelżał, gdy się cofnął.

- Nie pamiętasz? – Akhorahil zaprzeczył. – Zostaliśmy zaatakowani w delcie rzeki. Ork założył pierścień i odciął nam drogę ogniem, a potem zepchnął z brzegu. –

- Pamiętam… woda płonęła… - szepnął.

- Tak. To była magia, jestem pewien. Ogień był wszędzie, a nurt wezbrał gwałtownie i zatopił nas razem z końmi.-

- Ale jak się tu znaleźliśmy ...? Pamiętam tylko, że nagle oślepił mnie ból i nie mogłem oddychać … -

- Straciłeś przytomność. Sądząc po tym wielkim guzie na czole, twój własny koń w szamotaninie kopnął cię w głowę. Szczęście, że zdołałeś chwycić mnie za rękę… poszedłeś pod wodę, jak kamień, a ja wraz z tobą. Wreszcie udało mi się wydostać i wyciągnąć cię na brzeg. Ale wcześniej dosięgły mnie płomienie i oto jest ich dzieło … - zakończył, odwracając się lekko. Połowa jego twarzy była straszliwie poparzona i pokryta zaskorupiałą krwią. Lewa powieka była tak spuchnięta, że zakrywała całkiem oko, a z kącika ust sączyła się krew. Akhorahil patrzył ze zgrozą.

- Musisz bardzo cierpieć… -

- Bywało lepiej. - mruknął Indur odwracając okaleczony profil od towarzysza. Zawsze był odporny na ból i nie lubił okazywać słabości. Akhorahil podziwiał jego opanowanie. Sam nie był pewien, czy w takim stanie mógłby chociaż logicznie myśleć. Za życia znał się na leczeniu i teraz usiadł, walcząc z mdłościami i obejrzał oparzenie.

- Nie wygląda to dobrze… - mruknął.

- Tyle to i ja wiem. – prychnął ranny, opędzając się przed jego dłonią.

- Czekaj… Trzeba to opatrzyć, bo wda się zakażenie. Już widzę ropę, niedobrze. Czy nasze konie przepadły? –

- Nie jestem pewien. Ale raczej nie żyją. –

- Poczekaj tu. – Akhorahil wstał, starając się unikać gwałtownych ruchów. – Pójdę poszukać naszych juk. Mam tam parę specyfików. –

- Najbardziej przydałoby się coś mocniejszego. – mruknął Indur. Podczas badania, z kącika zdrowego oka spłynęły mu łza bólu, którą otarł ze złością.

Akhorahil krążył pośród trzcin, starając się złapać zapach koni. Zapadała noc i pomimo bólu i tępego dudnienia w głowie, poczuł jak jego własna moc wzrasta.

Wreszcie natrafił na majaczący w mroku ciemny kształt, który okazał się być trupem jego wierzchowca. Z odrazą wciągnął w nozdrza intensywny odór palonego mięsa i sierści zwierzęcia i zaczął przetrząsać juki. Część dobytku przepadła, lecz szczęśliwie to czego szukał było na miejscu. Niosąc spore zawiniątko, rozglądał się za drugim koniem, lecz na próżno.

Wrócił po kilku kwadransach i znalazł Indura opartego o pień drzewa i cierpiącego coraz bardziej. Zaciskał zęby, a na jego czole perlił się pot.

Akorahil ukucnął obok niego i szybko zaczął rozkładać potrzebne instrumenty na ziemi. Ranny skrzywił się na widok szczypiec i małego skalpela, lecz kiedy zobaczył butelkę ze spirytusem chwycił ją i odkorkował. Akhorahil brutalnie wyrwał mu ją z ręki.

- To do odkażenia, nie do picia. – warknął.

- Tylko trochę, inaczej nie wytrzymam... -

- Nie. Jest go za mało, ledwie starczy. –

Indur westchnął i przymknął oczy.

- Zaczynamy. – powiedział Akhorahil i łagodnie ujął jego głowę, odwracając ją na bok.

- Poczekaj, weź to. – odpiął i podał rannemu skórzany pasek, a on włożył go między zęby.

Nasączył czystą, bawełnianą chustkę spirytusem i powoli przyłożył ją do skóry. Indur drgnął i zacisnął pięści. Po kilku minutach zaczął się trząść. Jego zęby niemal przecięły pasek na pół, mięśnie szczęk drgały. Jęknął kilka razy, lecz poza tym nie uczynił żadnego ruchu.

Wreszcie Akhorahil usunął martwą tkankę i skrzepy krwi i zaczął opatrywać oczyszczoną ranę. Obawiał się, że jego towarzysz straci oko, lecz na razie wolał nic nie mówić.

- Jak się czujesz ? – spytał

- Zimno mi. –

Okrył rannego swoim płaszczem i pomógł mu się położyć.

Indur był zlany potem i krańcowo wyczerpany.

Osunął się na ziemię i niemal od razu zapadł w płytki, niespokojny sen. Akhorahil usiadł obok i ponuro zastanawiał się, co powinni teraz zrobić. Pozwolił myślom błądzić i przymknął oczy.

Obudził go chłód i dziwny niepokój. Gwałtownie się wyprostował i spojrzał na rannego. Indur trząsł się, okryty dwoma płaszczami i niespokojnie rzucał we śnie. Nagle jęknął i powiedział coś niewyraźnie. Ahkorahil pochylił się nad nim, lecz nie mógł zrozumieć nic, prócz kilku przekleństw. Przyglądał się leżącemu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Jego skóra pokryta była potem, a twarz śmiertelnie blada. Położył rękę na jego czole; było rozpalone. Musiał mieć wysoką gorączkę. Ogień mógł zranić upiora, lecz tak silna reakcja na poparzenie była niezwykła. Ranny skrzywił się pod jego dotykiem i krzyknął. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie.

- Wdało się zakażenie, masz gorączkę. – poinformował go Akhorahil.

- Czuje… - mruknął Indur. - Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio to miałem… I dawno mnie tak nie bolało… Chciałbym, żeby Czarnoksiężnik tu był… - westchnął.

- Jakby jego metody leczenia były mniej bolesne. – mruknął Akhorahil. – Ale też wolałbym, żeby już wrócili. Choć nie powiem, abym cieszył się na myśl o rozmowie z nim… -

Zamilkli na dłuższą chwilę. W ciszy wyraźnie dało się słyszeć szczęk zębów rannego. Czuł się podle i zastanawiał się, czy wytrzyma do powrotu pozostałych nazguli.

Akhorahil zdjął koszulę i podał mu, Indur jednak pokręcił głową. Zimno zakorzeniło się w nim. Czuł jak z okaleczonej twarzy rozprzestrzenia się po szyi, piersi i ramionach. Obawiał się, że ogień w jakiś sposób zatruł mu krew i teraz macki zakażenia sięgały coraz dalej w głąb ciała.

Nad ranem jego stan się pogorszył. Kiedy pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły przebijać z pomiędzy trzcin, jęknął i zakrył twarz połą płaszcza. Później było coraz gorzej. W południe majaczył; zrazu zdało mu się że widzi Czarnego Władcę i ze strachem wykrzyczał jego imię. Później dostał strasznych dreszczy i miał wrażenie, że leży nagi na śniegu, który skrzył się oślepiająco i powoli zamrażał jego ciało i serce.

Pod wieczór, kiedy Akhorahil próbował obejrzeć jego okaleczoną twarz, ranny kurczowo złapał go za ramię i spojrzał nań z tak straszną udręką, że poczuł, jak żołądek zamienia mu się w bryłę lodu.

- Ogień mnie pali. – wyszeptał. W jego zdrowym oku lśniło przerażenia. – Czuję, jak płomienie pełzną mi po ciele… tak gorąco… - i rzeczywiście, po twarzy i szyi płynął mu strugami pot.

Akhorahil zdjął z niego okrycie i poczuł, że ubranie rannego jest całe mokre. Nie wiedział zupełnie, jak mu pomóc. Zrozpaczony ukrył twarz w dłoniach i trwał tak przez całą noc.

...

Siedmiu czarnych jeźdźców jechało kłusem na wschód. Byli już blisko celu. Minęło południe, a oni ze zniecierpliwieniem wyglądali nocy. Trzymali się w luźnym szyku, a w środku, otoczony czarnymi sylwetkami, biegł siwy koń. Po kilkugodzinnym postoju odzyskali siły.

Jedynie Wódz był zmęczony. Z natury miał lekki sen i jeszcze jako człowiek często spędzał noce bezsennie, a odkąd nosił pierścień, stało się to jego największą zmorą. Dodatkowo konieczność pilnowania białego maga i niepokój o podwładnych całkiem odebrały mu spokój.

Nim wyruszyli, odbył wyjątkowo niemiłą rozmowę z Sarumanem. Przebiegła dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał. Czarodziej co prawda nie śmiał otwarcie z niego drwić, ale jego wzrok mówił wszystko. _Ciekawe, co zrobisz, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce i go zobaczysz_. - pomyślał. Uśmiechnął się w lekko. Właściwie Saruman był mu potrzebny głownie do odwrócenia uwagi przeciwnika. Poza tym odczytał sporo myśli orka. Wiedział, jak bardzo boi się on i nienawidzi swojego dawnego pana, liczył zatem na osłabienie jego woli. Strach był zawsze najskuteczniejszą bronią.

Kiedy powiedział magowi o mocy, jaką wyzwolił pierścień, ten nie chciał uwierzyć.

- Czy ja dobrze słyszę? – spytał ironicznie. – Bo jakoś nie mogę dać wiary. Czytałem wiele o pierścieniach władzy i znam się na nich najlepiej ze wszystkich członków Białej Rady… Zupełną niemożliwością jest aby… –

Czarnoksiężnik westchnął ciężko. Nie miał siły na takie konwersacje.

- Pokaże ci. – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę.

- Nie! – Saruman zerwał się jak oparzony. – Nie dotykaj mnie! –

- Tchórz – zasyczał Khamul, który przyglądał się zajściu. Mag rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie i skupił się z powrotem na rozmówcy.

- Nawet jeśli było, tak jak mówisz, nie rozumiem dlaczego nie dałeś mu rady? Podobno jesteś potężnym nekromantą… - znów w jego głosie pojawiło się szyderstwo.

Wódz miał dosyć. Jednym skokiem znalazł się przy nim, chwycił go za ramiona i zamknął w mocarnym uścisku, zasłaniając usta. Saruman był w tej chwili bezbronny. Oddychał ciężko, a oczy rozszerzyły mu się ze strachu. Nazgul emanował czystą grozą, a jego niewidzialne ciało było lodowate. Powoli ujął jego rękę i przemocą położył na swojej piersi. Nawet przez materiał mag poczuł pod palcami trzy głębokie blizny, długie i poszarpane, z których nadal jątrzyła się potężna magia. Emanancja Saurona. Chociaż nie, pomyślał po chwili, bardzo podobna, ale jednak inna… bardziej ludzka… była w niej agresja i chęć dominacji, lecz również mnóstwo lęku i niepewności. Rozpoznał naraz cząstkę, która należała do umysłu jego Uruk- haia. Zatoczył się z wrażenia. W tej samej chwili Wódz puścił go i mag prawie runął na ziemię.

- Teraz wierzysz? –

- To… niezwykłe… - szepnął Saruman. Naraz obudziło się w nim dawno zapomniane uczucie; czyste pragnienie wiedzy, umiłowanie nauki. Zaraz jednak się opamiętał. Wściekły wyprostował się dumnie.

- Pożałujesz tego! – zapowiedział nazgulowi. - Jak śmiesz mnie dotykać? -

Wódz zignorował go i spokojnie zaczął siodłać swojego konia. Khamul zaśmiał się i podążył za jego przykładem.

Kiedy ruszyli w drogę, Saruman naraz zawołał

- Angmar! – Wódz odwrócił głowę zdziwiony. – Bolało? – wycedził jadowicie.

...

Czarnoksiężnik gwałtownie wyprostował się w siodle. Poczuł metaliczną woń krwi. Mnóstwa krwi. Wciągnął powietrze i zaczął się rozglądać. Po chwili w gasnącym świetle dnia zobaczył jakieś ciemnie kształty na równinie przed nimi. Popędził konia i podjechał bliżej. Siedem ludzkich ciał, precyzyjnie i bezlitośnie pociętych mieczami oraz trupy pięciu koni. Ludzie mieli popodrzynane gardła; od razu rozpoznał technikę swoich nazguli. Cudownie.

- To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o dyskrecję działania. – podsumował Khamul, dołączając do niego.

- Idioci. – warknął Wódz. – Trzeba było jeszcze wyciąć im na czołach znaki Oka, w razie gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwości… -

- Przynajmniej nie zostawili nikogo przy życiu. A trupy nie umieją mówić. –

- Tak, tyle że w każdej z rohańskich wioch słyszy się teraz o upiornych jeźdźcach, zwiastujących wojnę i śmierć...-

Zawrócili i dołączyli do swoich.

Wódz jechał w milczeniu, zmęczony i zły. Khamul, wyczuwając jego nastrój rozsądnie trzymał się z tyłu, jednak pozostali zdawali się podnieceni i niespokojni- wyczuwali już bliskość pierścienia.

Nagle Czarnoksiężnik obejrzał się przyzwał go gestem do siebie. Khamul podjechał i obaj popędzili konie, zwiększając dystans od reszty upiorów. Jechali strzemię przy strzemieniu i rozmawiali półgłosem.

- Teraz – mówił Wódz – szukamy naszych, a później pojedziemy tropem pierścienia. Nie będziemy się więcej rozdzielać. –

- Mam nadzieję, że nic im nie jest… -

- Wyczuwam jednego z nich. Jednak coś musiało się stać. Indur jest nieprzytomny, albo martwy. –

Khamul wypuścił z sykiem powietrze. – Zaatakował ich?!-

- Możliwe. –

Przez chwilę jechali w milczeniu. Wódz podjął.

- Nasz plan wygląda tak: Saruman odwróci uwagę przeciwnika. Zaatakuję go razem z nim i wtedy być może nam się uda. Istnieje jednak niebezpieczeństwo; może spróbować przejąć pierścień.

Pamiętaj, nie wolno pozwolić by go tknął. To byłaby dla nas katastrofa. Możliwe, że po jakimś czasie pierścień zapanowałby nad jego umysłem, lecz wcześniej my bylibyśmy jeńcami jego woli. Biały mag ma dość siły, by do pewnego stopnia kontrolować moc. Jeśli będzie trzeba, zabiję go; gdybyś miał po temu sposobność, ty też się nie wahaj. –

Khamul skinął głową. Przez chwilę przed oczami stanęła mu się wizja Sarumana nakładającego pierścień i rozkazującemu im przebić się własnymi mieczami. Albo upokarzającego ich na tysiące sposobów. Przeszedł go lodowaty dreszcz.

Ukradkiem spojrzał na dowódcę i zastanowił się, kiedy ten ostatni raz spał. Dotarło do niego, że jeszcze przed atakiem w lesie… czyli jakieś pięć dni temu.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go szept Czarnoksiężnika

- Czuję, że niedługo wszystko się rozstrzygnie… -

- Wybacz, ale czy nie powinieneś najpierw odpocząć..? – spytał.

- Bzdura, czuję się świetnie. – warknął Wódz, rzucając mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Khamul wolał nie ryzykować i nie odezwał się więcej.

...

Akhorahil odpoczywał oparty o pień drzewa, czekając na zmierzch. Po najgorszej fazie majaczeń, jego kompan wreszcie zasnął, a może raczej stracił przytomność. Leżał teraz nieruchomy i wycieńczony, z szarą jak popiół i mokrą od potu twarzą.

Akhorahil co jakiś czas sprawdzał jego stan, bez większej nadziei.

Nagle poczuł coś. Znajome muśnięcie na powierzchni umysłu. Momentalnie oprzytomniał i zerwał się na nogi. Wsłuchiwał się w wieczorną ciszę i węszył. Tak! Wiatr przyniósł do niego zapach koni i jeźdźców. Krzyknął przeciągle, jego głos rozdarł powietrze i wibrował przez chwilę, by zagasnąć. Po chwili odpowiedział mu inny przenikliwy głos. Zawołanie dochodziło z daleka, lecz i tak poczuł jak spływa na niego ulga. Nadchodzą pozostali.

Przyklęknął koło rannego i lekko potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

- Ocknij się, zaraz tu będą. – powiedział. Jednak Indur nie dał żadnego znaku, że go słyszy.

Akhorahil lekko klepnął go w policzek. Nic. Poniósł powiekę jego zdrowego oka i zobaczył nienaturalnie rozszerzoną źrenicę, bez reakcji na światło. Gdyby nie jednostajny, cichy oddech, można by pomyśleć, że jest martwy.

Akhorahil zaklął i zdenerwowany czekał na pozostałych.

Po tym, jak usłyszeli znajomy okrzyk, popędzili konie w kierunku rzeki. Po dwóch kwadransach znaleźli się w okolicy podmokłej i grząskiej, zarosłej wysokimi trzcinami. Pomiędzy nimi dostrzegli błysk wody. Khamul zatrząsł się z obrzydzenia i lęku. Zachodził w głowę, co też mogli robić tu ich kompani. Czyżby jeden z nich utonął?

Wódz wciągnął głośno powietrze i zdecydowanie skierował konia w stronę kępy drzew, majaczącej na horyzoncie. Wreszcie czuł się lepiej. Zapadał zmrok, a on czuł jak jego moc wzrasta, a zmysły zaczynają się wyostrzać. Po chwili ujrzał przed sobą czarną sylwetkę.

- Akhorahil. – powiedział wstrzymując konia. Drugi upiór pochylił głowę w milczącym pozdrowieniu.

- Gdzie jest Indur? Żyje? –

- Tak, ale jest ciężko ranny… zostaliśmy zaatakowani, ledwie uszliśmy z życiem. -

Wódz zsiadł z konia i ruszył za swoim poddanym. Zobaczył nieruchomą sylwetkę na ziemi i przyklęknął. Dotknął czoła rannego i powiedział coś cicho. Nic się nie stało. Zmarszczył brwi.

- No proszę, chyba będzie o jednego mniej? – zadrwił Saruman. – Zamiast dziewięciu… -

- Milcz! Bo zabiję. - głos upiora smagnął niczym bicz.

Rozdarł opatrunek i delikatnie przesunął dłonią po zmasakrowanej skroni i policzku poddanego.

- Zatruł go. – powiedział. – To potężna magia, jednak ja ją znam. W końcu uczyłem się od tego, komu przynależy. Teraz wszyscy macie się wynieść. Ty też Akhorahil; Khamul, zostań. Pilnować czarodzieja i nie rozdzielać się. – wydawszy rozkazy, znów pochylił się nad rannym.

- Będziesz go trzymał. - mruknął do Khamula, który ukucnął z drugiej strony leżącego.

Odrzucił okrycie i rozpiął koszulę rannego. Zaklął na widok ciemnych, purpurowych macek zakażenia, które ciągnęły się przez całą klatkę piersiową poddanego i sięgały do serca.

Po chwili przyłożył ręce do jego skroni.

- Gotowy? –

Khamul skinął głową i oparł dłonie na ramionach rannego, przyciskając go do ziemi.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, po czym Indur ocknął się gwałtownie i zawył jak ranione zwierzę.

Szarpał się i krzyczał w męce gdy Wódz przesunął dłoń na jego czoło. Wtedy nagle zamilkł, a w jego oczach błysnęło rozpoznanie.

Czarnoksiężnik pochylił się jeszcze niżej i przyciągnął go do siebie. Ujął jego głowę w dłonie i zbliżył usta do jego ust, gwałtownie wdychając powietrze. Jego twarz pociemniała, wyglądał na chorego, podczas gdy ranny stopniowo tracił woskową bladość, a rozjątrzona rana zaczęła znikać. Khamul patrzył zszokowany, jak Wódz prostuje się z wysiłkiem, odwraca i zgina w okropnym spazmie bolesnych torsji. Z trudem wykrztusił z siebie coś, co przypominało rój małych, czarnych robaków, albo muszek. Stopniowo to coś rozpłynęło się w powietrzu.

Czarnoksiężnik dyszał ciężko, a jego skronie zrosił pot.

Przez chwilę w ciszy było słychać tylko jego oddech.

- Co… co ty zrobiłeś? – spytał w końcu Kahmul. Wódz rzucił mu spojrzenie z ukosa i uśmiechnął się.

- Magia. –

Indur powoli uniósł głowę. Wyglądał znacznie lepiej, lecz połowa jego twarzy na zawsze miała pozostać zniekształcona. Czarnoksiężnik przyjrzał mu się krytycznie i mruknął:

- Będziesz żył. –

Ranny dotknął ostrożnie świeżej blizny i obejrzał swoją klatkę piersiową; ciemne pręgi zniknęły.

- Panie… – powiedział – Wiedziałem, że mnie ocalisz. -

- Właściwie – warknął Wódz – Nie zasłużyłeś na pomoc. Działaliście nierozważnie i głupio. Zostawiliście ślady, daliście się wciągnąć w zasadzkę i straciliście trop. Jesteś wyższy rangą niż Akhorahil, zatem na tobie spoczywa odpowiedzialność.- Indur milczał; nie próbował się usprawiedliwiać.

- Wszelako nie widzę sensu w ukaraniu cię, poniosłeś już nauczkę. Teraz mamy poważniejsze problemy. – dodał wstając.

Wyciągnął rękę do rannego i silnym szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi. Pozostali zbliżyli się.

- Dobrze widzieć cię znów wśród żywych. – mruknął Akhorahil i uścisnął go krótko - Teraz masz jeszcze brzydszą gębę, niż zwykle. -

- Bzdura – wyszczerzył zęby ranny – Blizny są najlepszą ozdobą dla mężczyzny. –

Nagle dostrzegł Sarumana, który siedział w siodle zgarbiony i niezwyczajnie cichy.

- A on co tu robi? – zapytał zdziwiony.

- Wielkodusznie udziela nam pomocy. – powiedział szyderczo Wódz – poznaj władcę Isengardu, oraz stwórcę twojego niedoszłego zabójcy w jednej osobie. –

Indur zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem. Saruman pozostał milczący; najwyraźniej wreszcie uświadomił sobie, z czym niedługo przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć i strach zacisnął na nim szpony. Czarnoksiężnik i Khamul dosiedli koni i Dziewięciu ruszyło w dalszy pościg.


End file.
